A different plan
by Djuva
Summary: Leia Organa finds out that in some situations having your greatest enemy on your side is not such a bad thing. Even if his name is Darth Vader.
1. A different plan

A different plan  
  
Disclaimer: The usual  
  
Leia Organa knew something was wrong when the sentinel came charging back into camp early, stumbling towards where she was seated, breathless and exhausted. She rose quickly, scanning the swamp for enemies, but there was nothing to be seen. They had arrived only a few days earlier, one of the rebel teams seaching for a new base after the near-disaster at Yavin 4. Leia turned back to the other members of her team, who were gathering around her to hear the sentinel´s report.   
  
The young Mon Calamari, Bekan, shook himself and took a deep breath: "There are imps on the planet, princess," he wheezed at her. "Where?" she asked curtly, hiding her shock and fear behind a business-like expression. "A few miles. There´s an old temple or something they are investigating." - "Did they see you?" - "No." Leia nodded at him then addressed everyone, saying: "We can´t be sure of that and we will break camp immediately. I want us to get another hiding place and tonight a team will snoop around that temple to see what they are planning." The others looked at her blankly for a moment, then complied. They were good people, unafraid and never-tiring. She didn´t want to put them into danger if she didn´t need to, but she also wanted to know why Imperial soldiers were investigating an old ruin on this forsaken planet.   
  
That night she and five team members made their long and strenuous way back to the old campsite. It was undisturbed, so the Imps very likely hadn´t found it yet. Or else they were trying to make them feel safe. Whichever it was, the small team didn´t go very near the site but instead kept going, searching for the temple in the dense undergrowth of the swamp.   
"Douse the lights!" Leia hissed quietly, when she heard the first noises from the Imperial camp.   
Motioning her troops forward, they stalked silently around the camp and to the other side of the temple, were only darkness was waiting. "Did you see?" Bekan whispered, "That campsite looked as if it was erected on some kind of landing pad." The princess nodded. She had noticed that fact also and was wondering. Perhaps the temple was an Imperial base, in which case they should leave immediately. But then why would the soldiers camp outside? No, there must be something else behind this. "Let´s try and see if we can find another entry to the temple," she ordered and they set to work. It was Bekan again, who found the irrigation channel halfway up the temple. Crawling very slowly and carefully through pitch-black darkness, the rebels all felt a bit uneasy. Finally Leia allowed them to turn on their torchlights, sure that the light could not be noticed from the outside of the temple anymore. They spent what seemed like hours on their hands and knees, working their way deeper into the structure. Finally the channel gave way to a large chamber.   
  
The floor of the high-ceilinged room was one giant basin of dark brown water, bordered by a small gangway which led all the way around to the other side, where they could just make out what looked like an exit.  
  
Leia took the lead again, motioning for them to get to the exit as silently as possible.   
Then the shooting started. The sounds of battle echoed through the temple, freezing the rebels in place. "Back!" Leia hissed. The others turned around, running over the slippery gangway, some slipping and falling into the water. Leia´s chest clenched with fear. She had been foolish to lead them here, this was all feeling very wrong. And the noises and cries wer getting closer. Then the first white-clad stormtroopers were seeking shelter at the chamber entry, suddenly noticing the rebels and opening fire on them too. Leia and the others stood their ground, returning the fire. But they were badly out-numbered.   
  
"Get out!" Leia screamed at her troops, while she and Bekan were covering them. More storm-troopers were pressing into the chamber and finally Leia realized that they were retreating before another enemy, and seemingly they had nowhere to go but this very chamber. "Look!" Bekan suddenly shouted, pointing. Then Leia saw him too. Amidst the storm-troopers stood her greatest enemy, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. Her brow furrowing in concentration she aimed her blaster rifle at his head, concentrating deeply. Then a deafening roar filled her ears and the shock wave emanated by a huge explosion took her off her feet, sending her flying into the cold water.   
  
Under water she could see a huge fireball lancing into the chamber, before she resurfaced again into complete darkness. The sounds of stones sliding and falling into the water was loudest, louder even than the continued shooting. Another explosion rocked the chamber, the sudden explosion blinding her temporarily. Rail guns, she thought, trying to shield her eyes against the heat and shrapnel. Then a final detonation hit the wall right behind her. She was thrown forward, hard onto the water´s inky surface. Shocked, she fought to get back up to the surface, panicing when more and more stones and tiles were streaming past her, seemingly trying to take her with them to the bottomless depth of the great basin.   
  
Finally her head broke the surface again and she inhaled deeply. What hit her first was the utter silence and darkness. Whatever had happened was now finally over Leia swam towards what she thought must be th opposite edge of the basin and heaved herself onto the broken gangway. She cut her hands on the sharp edges, but didn´t care. Exhausted, she lay there breathing hard, her mind reeling. Then she heard the bone-chilling sound of a mechanical respirator from across the chamber. Vader. He was alive and worse, he was much too close to her. Quickly fumbling for her spare blaster, secured at her belt Leia pointed it vaguely at the direction she thought he was. Straining her ears she tried to hear if he was moving. Suddenly small waves began slapping against the gangway, ripples caused by someone or something swimming across the basin.   
  
Leia froze, but kept silent and still, trying to determine where he was headed by the sound of his respirator. To her left, the scraping sound of someone heaving himself up the gangway was audible. Leia quickly changed her aim. But strangely, the sounds didn´t continue. She imagined Vader waiting in the darkness, watching her, waiting for her to panic. Then the scraping returned and she could hear the sound of water falling back into the basin. Stone shards crunching under the soles of his boots, he came slowly closer, his breathing measured, but curiously fast. "Don´t come closer!" she shouted at him, hoping that her blaster wasn´t aimed completely wrong. "Come now, princes, you can´t even see me," he answered and still came forward.   
  
Shooting blindly, she crouched low, trying to get a more secure position on the slippery ground. But within seconds he was by her side and simply took the weapon from her hands. In dismay she heard it hit the water surface, lost to her now. "Bastard," she hissed at him turning towards where he must be standing and loosing her hold. With a scream she slipped from the gangway, but Vader caught her left arm and drew her towards him. Leia tried to break away, battering him with her free hand, but to no effect. Vader simply turned her around, crossing her arms on her back and pressed her much smaller body against the broken wall. "Keep still," he ordered sharply," you are injured." - "And what do you care?" she breathed at him angrily, facing the wall. How bad was the injury? she wondered. "I want to get you back to Coruscant in one piece and alive, princess. that´s why I care. So shut up now."  
  
Leia shuddered with revulsion when he ran his hands over her back. A strange but wondrous feeling filled her for a few moments. She felt peace settle over her, calming and soothing. Then Vader took his hands away and grabbed Leia´s arm again. Dragging her behind him he made his way to the chamber entrance. Leia felt like protesting again, but knew that it was a futile gesture. Upon reaching the fallen in entrance Vader helped her crawl over the rocks and stones, making sure she didn´t fall.  
  
Leia was a bit disturbed by his actions, apart from being his prisoner, that was. "What about my troops?" she asked finally, following him through the still pitch-black temple interiour. - "Those who haven´t died in the chamber very likely were shot by our attackers."   
- "And your troops?"   
- "The same."   
- "Who did attack you?"   
- "That is none of your business," came the short reply. It was then that Leia had enough.   
  
She broke free of his grasp and stopped. "You are telling me that there is an enemy out there who has wiped out both our troops, but you won´t tell me who it is. Perhaps I can help you! We have to work together, don´t you see?" Leia imagined Vader´s impassive masked gaze lingering on her in the darkness. Finally he answered: "Your offer has been noted, princess, but I can and will take matters in my own hands," he paused for a second or two, then, almost tenderly, told her; "Princess, even if I took your offer seriously, the shrapnel has injured your eyes. You are blind and couldn´t help me in any case." Leia took a deep breath: "Why didn´t you heal the blindness too, then?" - " It is not a lethal injury and besides, blinded you are helpless and that gives me an advantage." - "One of too many," she mumbled sullenly and stalked past him, fumbling for a handy wall to guide her.   
  
She heard a noise behind her that might have been a snort, then he followed her. On their way through the maze-like tunnels he helped her without a word, guiding her hand when necessary and catching her when she fell. Leia tried to ignore him as much as she could and bit her lip each time he aided her to prevent herself from thanking him. It was a silent trip. Silent, and on her part charged with angry feelings. She had her reasons to be mad at Vader, that was for sure. So why did he have to help her and make maintaining her anger and hatred harder for her? It wasn´t fair. Nothing was fair. This whole mission was a complete failure and Leia was afraid of what would happen to her next. She thought back on the events aboard the Death Star, shivering in the dark with the memory of her torture at Vader´s hands. Trying to get further away from him she quickened her pace, stumbling forward blindly.   
  
Finally she could smell fresh air and that heightened her spirits considerably. "Be careful!" Vader called from behind her," There could still be enemy troops around!" But Leia didn´t listen. She made a final dash for the temple´s entrance and let herself fall to her knees on the moist, soft grass, touching it with her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. I really am blind! she thought in horror and again fear gripped her in a vice-like embrace.   
  
Then she heard voices and Vader charging up from behind, sweeping her from the ground and running for cover, as if she weighted nothing. The sound of blaster fire filled the air around them, drowning out all other noises of the swamp. Leia felt awfully helpless, unable to see, having to trust her greatest enemy with her life. But she did want to live badly.   
  
Apruptly Vader stopped in his tracks and put her down. Fumbling around to get an impression of her surroundings Leia accidentially touched Vader´s suit and quickly took her hands away again as if burned. Only belatedly did she realize that she had felt something warm and wet. "You are injured too," she whispered, but he didn´t hear her anymore, stalking around their pursuers to take them by surprise. Crouching low in her hiding place Leia heard the sounds of battle rise again, heard the deep hum of Vader´s lightsaber. For a moment she wished being able to see him fight. Then suddenly all fire ceased. Leia froze.   
  
Darth Vader lay motionless on his back and waited, with the swamp very slowly swallowing his heavy body. He heard and felt the attackers close in slowly, warily and finally one of them came into his field of vision, blaster in hand and aimed straight at him. As the man came closer, Vader waited even longer, until more of the man´s companions were gathered around them. Then he lashed out with the Force, breaking the man´s wrist, forcing his hand around so the blaster muzzle was aimed at the agonized face of the attacker. Then he pressed the fire button and blew the other´s head away. Vader leaped straight up, jumping over the shocked assembly and began his deadly dance again, cutting them down with his lightsaber, not caring what particular limb he severed, just intent on incapacitating them all.   
  
Eventually the carnage ceased and he stood silently, scanning the area for more attackers. There were none for the moment, but they would find them soon enough. Looking back towards the temple, now half-hidden by the swamp, he confirmed that there were no ships in the vicinity. Meaning that whoever was with this group was off for supplies or similar. Now Vader would have to contact his troops aboard the three star-destroyers in orbit immediatly. And he did so.   
  
Making his way back to the princess he appraised her huddled form for a moment. She did seem so small and fragile, but in truth she was stronger than many cared to believe. He had experienced that strength first-hand aboard the Death Star, where she had not yielded to any torture he could devise, betraying none of the secrets she held regarding the Rebels. But he had found out other things while probing her mind. Things that made him stop the torture with a guilty, sickening feeling. She had looked up at him accusingly and with contempt when she woke up after falling unconscious on him the moment her pain ceased. Vader had sat by her side all the time, watching her, taking in her features, trying to find any trace of his wife in her. And had found so many.   
  
Yes, Leia Organa was his child. His daughter. And, furthermore, she was his enemy. A complicated relationship, not easily solved. He had hurt her so much already and the truth of her parentage would surely shatter her resolve. But then he had underestimated her strength once before... With her being helpless and dependent on him he might have a chance to gain her trust. She was strong in the Force, he had felt it, and there was nearly no limit to what she could accomplish if only he got the chance to train her.   
  
She looked up at him now again, or at least to where she thought his head was, her face questioning. "You didn´t tell me you were injured too," she accused him, sounding for all the world like a little child, betrayed by her parent. If she only knew..."I had forgotten about it," Vader replied truthfully. There had been more important things on his mind, but the fatigue was finally getting to him. "I have alerted my troops on the ships in orbit around this world." Her head came up, and she did look truly startled: "Then you knew we were here." - "Well, apparently your navigator didn´t sweep the system very thoroughly upon your entry. We knew you were her, yes." And he´s payed for that mistake with his life. Poor Bekan. "So what will happen now?"   
  
He settled down on the ground beside her and looked up to the blue morning sky just visible through the dense foliage. "With any luck my troops will find us before the pirates do." - "Pirates? Those were pirates?"- "Yes." Sensing that Vader didn´t want to share more information on that subject with her Leia asked instead: "And how will they find us?" - "My troops can home in on the comm frequency installed in my helmet. They should be here in a few hours." They were silent for awhile, but there was something on her mind. "What is it?" he asked her quietly, already sensing the request.   
  
She took a deep breath, then her mouth tightened. Obviously she was uncomfortable with what she was about to say: "I was wondering if, now that we are in more danger than we thought, healing my blindness might not be to our mutual advantage." - "Why should I grant you any advantage?" - "I could help you. They almost got you back there, am I right?" His silence was answer enough. "It is not as if I could run away, even if I wanted to." He sighed:" True, princess, very true." Suddenly he cocked his head to the left, listening: "They are back," he whispered. "So?" Now there was a certain degree of urgency in her tone.   
  
Vader already had a plan. The pirates weren´t far now, escape certainly impossible. Time was the key here and unfortunately it also was the one thing they didn´t have right now. Bending towards the princess he took her head in both hands and concentrated. Healing her would weaken him more now, an unfortunate side-effect, but if Leia cooperated, which he sincerely hoped, they could turn this around somehow. When he was finished she blinked her eyes a few times, smiled and impulsively threw her arms around his shoulders, crying. He was taken aback by that reaction, since she had shown him only fear and hatred so far. Perhaps that was a good sign. Leia took her arms away again and wiped at her cheeks, clearly embarassed. "We have to get moving," he told her calmly and stood. Holding out his hand for her, the princess took his offer after a few moments hesitation and climbed to her feet. Her overall blood-stained, torn and dirty, she still looked beautiful.  
  
Leia regarded Darth Vader without fear for the first time in years. Of course, when she was a child and knew nothing of the atrocities he commited on a daily basis, she had not really feared or hated him. But not much later that had changed. Now though, he had shown her another side of him, compassionate and vulnerable. Although he fought hard to keep up the appearance of a cold, business-like warlord, his concern for her was nearly palpable.   
  
"We have to go," he repeated and began walking towards the thinker underbrush to their left. Leia followed. "There they are!" someone shouted behind them. Leia turned back, but Vader was by her side in an instant and grabbed her arm, urging her to run. They ran side by side for the first ten meters or so, then his longer legs put him in the lead. After a few more meters he stopped and, when she ran past him, ordered her to so seek cover and play blind. Leia didn´t look back then, but hunted around for a suitable hiding-place. She finally found an overgrown depression and pressed herself into the thorny thicket, cursing her long hair, as it got tangled in the twigs. For the third time in 12 hours the noises of battle rang throughout the swamp.   
When the princess heard a group of pirates searching the undergrowth, coming closer every the second, it was all she could do to not bolt and run.   
  
Play blind, Vader had told her. Apparently he hadn´t seen any chance for them to escape this time. Accepting her situation for now Leia waited. "Hey! Over here!" Someone standing not two meters away called out, "I´ve got the woman!" Rough hands took her arms and dragged her out from under the bushes, the thorny twigs tearing at her hair. It was hard to pretend not to notice the mean gleam in her captor´s eyes. He was not an ugly man, but his expression made him so. Even harder was not noticing Vader´s motionless body lying twisted on the ground, when the man dragged her back into the clearing, now accompanied by five others. Looking past the group assembled around the fallen warlord her throat felt dry and swollen.   
  
They made her kneel at Vader´s side and she continued staring straight forward, her face expressionless. But there had been enough time to see that the pirates knew about the homing beacon. The black helmet had been smashed with something heavy and Vader´s naked face betrayed the agony he must be feeling. His eyes were pressed close, lips drawn back and sweat beaded his forehead. Leia was shocked by his appearance. What did you expect? His skin was pasty white and purple scars were slashed across his face. The princess swallowed hard. What am I supposed to do now?  
  
A new voice broke through to her: "Well, well, well. Who do we have hear? The princess of Alderaan herself! Too bad that there´s no Alderaan anymore." Leia vaguely looked into the direction of the voice´s source and only half-noticed the man´s features. He was short and stocky, dark-haired and tanned. "I am Mallassan," he introduced himself. Leia didn´t say anything. Mallassan waited for a few seconds, but when she still kept silent he clapped his hands, addressing the other pirates: "Come on boys, let´s pack it up. There are Imps on their way down here and we don´t want them to find any traces, do we?" In passing he kicked the broken black helmet into the bushes, "Pick him up, someone, if he can´t walk." The man who had found her drew Leia to her feet again, and bound her hands.   
  
Two others tried to get Vader upright, straining under the weight of his body. He opened his eyes, pressing his lips together, trying to stand on his own. Somehow he did manage and threw a glance towards her. They are blue. Leia noticed when she met his gaze briefly. One of his captors bound Vader´s hands behind his back and roughly shoved him forward. The Dark Lord stumbled, but caught himself before he lost his balance. I just hope he´s just playing at being weak, Leia thought, as she watched him as unconspicious as possible walk past her slowly and tense. She had no idea how she could get them out of this mess alone.   
  
The pirates´ hiding-place was a huge system of caves. There were caves full of piled food supplies, caves stocked with machines of any sort. Even a ship hangar housing three freighter sized ships and a few smaller ones. Leia and Vader were led past all those. When finally Vader´s strength gave out they had fortunately reached their destination already. This cave was small, with only one entrance. Breathing with difficulty, Vader straightened himself against a rough stone-wall and stared the pirates down unafraid, his blue eyes unblinking.   
  
Leia realized that without the respirator he couldn´t get enough oxygen into his damaged lungs to breathe properly. "I want two of you to guard them," Mallassan told his gang. "Only two?" One of the pirates asked doubtfully, casting a questioning glance sideways at Vader. Mallassan only laughed out aloud: "The princess is blind and our precious Dark Lord is only putting up a show, believe me. Without the respirator he is as weak as a kitten. So stop worrying and get to work." When Mallassan and the others, save the two assigned guards, had left, Leia let knelt down, touching the floor with both hands to guide her to the next wall and sat, only a meter or so away from where Vader still stood. He was eying the entrance warily, as if waiting for something. The two guards shifted their feet uneasily under his steady gaze. But in the end the Sith dropped to the floor, crossed his legs and leaned back against the wall.   
  
You are doing well so far. Leia nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice in her head. Better than you, she shot back, How bad are your injuries? - A few holes. But nothing I cannot hold together for now. Unfortunately I cannot do anything else besides. Don´t worry. My troops can find us nevertheless. Caves are such an obvious hiding place. - But the pirates have us as hostages. - Yes. We can work around that when the time has come. - Whatever that might mean.   
  
The rest of the day was spent in silence on both sides. Leia and Vader tried to regain their strength as best they could. The guards changed a few times, but nothing important happened. Leia must have fallen asleep at some point, because she was roughly woken by someone pulling her upright and gagging her. Surprised, she tried to fight that someone at first, then subsided. At the cave entrance Vader already stood, bound and gagged too, looking at her calmly.   
  
Mallassan stood by his side, one hand placed on the Dark Lord´s right shoulder, as if he were a hunting trophy. Vader ignored him completely. Then both he and the princess were led very silently along the maze, back top the main entrance. More pirates where assembled there, weapons in hand and very still. The reason for that gathering made Leia´s hairs stand on end. Just inside the entrance stormtroopers were examining the walls, but apparently they didn´t see the pirates or the prisoners. Play blind! she reminded herself and made as if she were trying to listen to what was happening, frowning in concentration, since officially she couldn´t see stormtroopers or pirates alike. she secretly wondered how Vader´s reaction looked like, but he stood a few paces behind her and it would be a fatal move to turn around only to get a glimpse at his face.   
  
Suddenly she heard something and turned around, following the noise. Vader half - lay on the ground, unconscious, his fall cushioned by two pirates hands, with Mallassan standing over him, a small weapon that looked like a blaster in hand. Leia could only guess that Vader had tried to contact his troops via mind - link and Mallassan had anticipated that and had stunned the Sith. Leia tried not to stare, instead cocked her head to one side, listening again. When the stormtroopers finally left, the scraping of their boots on stone clearly audible, the princess turned towards the entrance again. There they went, their only chance of escape.   
  
But back in their little cave, with Vader lying on the floor, the gags removed and only the two guards left with them, Leia saw the Dark Lord smile. What is so funny? - When your enemy sees one obvious threat, it is always wise to bring another pawn into play.- And that´s what you did? - Oh, yes. The best there is, he added and rolled onto his back. Well, my choice of rescuers would have been Han and Luke. They were the ones who got me off the Death Star, Leia  
told him, now really wishing those two where here. Who?- Han Solo and Luke Skywalker, she answered before she could stop herself, suddenly realizing that she told Vader far too much. There were a few moments of silence. Luke Skywalker? He repeated, sounding incredulous.   
Something fundamental had changed, Leia could feel it. Fear gripped her again, as she watched Vader closely. Luke Skywalker. Who would have thought?  
  
His sudden laughter startled the princess and the guards alike. Two children! Both force-sensitive and strong too, if Leia was any measure. He sobered apruptly. Did Palpatine know about them? He thought back on the happenings on the Death Star, his duel with Obi-Wan. There had been a blonde youth, clad in white. And Obi-Wan had looked straight at the boy before he let himself be cut down. That must have been him, Luke Skywalker. Why did the Jedi let him keep his father´s name but not Leia? Well, she had been adopted by the royal house of Alderaan, living a public life. So many questions.   
  
On one hand he was pleasently surprised, on the other deeply hurt at not having known, not having been told that he had two children. But then, this new element which had entered his life so suddenly had other implications too. His children knew their father as their enemy and if it ever became public that they were Vader´s children, he himself would become vulnerable through them. And vulnerability was not something he could afford. So there was only one solution to all this: His son and daughter would never learn the truth. Or maybe much later. Perhaps if they survived. No. He would not let them be harmed. Never again. There had to be another solution after all.  
  
The sun shone brightly down on the planet of Coruscant, but none of it´s light reached the inside of Lord Vader´s fortress. Which was just as well with the man sitting at a certain set of communications controls, shrouded in shadow. He was of average height, middle-aged, with gray streakeing his long black hair tied back in a pony-tail at the base of his neck. His muscular form was half-slouched over the chair facing the contols as he worked in concentration, siphoning all information he could get on the planet Debelan and the pirate base recently found there, from the Corsucant Main Frame.   
  
Having spent two hours already with talking to his underground contacts, he now was gathering additional information that might be helpful to his mission. Only one problem remained though: The question of transport to Debelan still lacked an answer. But Wrenga Jixton knew he would find it on Nar Shadaa. Getting a transport from the smugglers´ moon should be easy. His orders had been clear: Come alone and let noone know where you are going. Destroy all evidence. And make it quick. Leaning back in his chair Jix smiled to himself. This was going to be easy.  
  
"Well, I have been thinking on what to do with you two," Mallassan said thoughtfully, smoothing back his oily black hair with one hand. Leia and Vader were both facing him, though Leia avoided his eyes for obvious reasons. "The Empire will pay pretty much for you, princess, I´m sure," the pirate captain continued and earned himself a contemptuous laugh from Vader: "If you think that you are a fool," the Dark Lord explained calmly, smiling.darkly. "And why would that be?" Shrugging, Vader continued to smile, but kept silent. "I have some plans for you too, my lord." - "Indeed." - "Wanna know what it is?" - "Not really, but I am sure you will tell me nontheless."   
  
Leia listened to their little game thoughtfully. Her companion still seemed weak. Still he breathed with difficulty and since the pirates had done nothing for his injuries he had to concentrate on those too. Nevertheless he toyed with the pirate captain, obviously taking pleasure from this game although he was on the losing side of it. Leia didn´t understand. Was he never afraid? When Mallassan moved over to Vader she turned in their direction.   
  
Standing over the seated Dark Lord and making the other crane his neck to face him, Mallassan smiled: "You know, there are loads of people with enough money who don´t like you at all." - "The entire Imperial Court, I would imagine." - "Exactly. So I thought we could sell you piecemeal to them. No traces, you see?" Leia´s face paled, shocked. But the Sith only laughed again, finding the proposition overtly amusing: "What, like: Take two arms and get an ear for free?" He grinned at Mallassan. "Something like that," the other replied a bit more uneasy now. "Sounds intriguing. There´s a small flaw in that plan though." - "Let me guess, you would not like that at all?" Pursing his lips pensively, Vader thought about that for a second, then brightened again: "No, it´s not that." - "What then?"   
  
Very suddenly, Mallassan was shoved against the next wall, his head bouncing off the hard stone and blood started spurting from his nose. "Damn!" he cursed, feeling his skull and staring murder at the Sith lord. The two guards came forward, blasters raised, but Vader crushed the weapons in their hands, trapping a finger or two and leaving them both howling on the floor. It seemed that only the princess saw the sudden shadow cross the Dark Lord´s face. His display had weakened him considerably and he was near to passing out again. She silently shook her head. "You won´t live long enough, Mallassan," Vader whispered dangerously at the pirate´s retreating back.   
  
Are you mad? They will kill you for sure now! - Let them try. - I can see how weak you are! - I really don´t know what it is you see here, he answered slyly. What do you mean? Vader didn´t answer, but instead turned his head to listen to the sounds echoing down the halls. They did not have to wait long until Mallassan returned with four other pirates by his side.  
  
Vader´s level, nearly arrogant gaze clearly upset the pirate captain. "You´ve gone too far, Vader," he hissed viciously, raising his blaster, and came forward. He pressed the weapon´s muzzle to Vader´s unprotected neck and grinned madly at him. "But I would not want to damage the merchandise too badly," he added and squeezed the fire button. Leia turned her head away. She heard Vader choke, then a loud thump told her that Mallassan had let his guard down and had been thrown across the room again. Finally there was silence. Leia saw the other pirates stare and followed their gaze. Vader was leaning against the wall, completely calm, blue eyes, open and a smile on his lips. Then he slowly started to fade away.   
  
Mallassan had climbed to his feet again, just in time to see the Dark Lord vanish, armour and all. "What the * happened?!" He screamed at his men, furious and clearly afraid. Blinking her eyes, Leia could not believe what she had seen. Luke had told her that Ben Kenobi had faded like that when he died, but had left his clothes behind. Vader had not. What did it mean? Was he alive? Or had his presence here only been an illusion. She frowned deeply, not knowing what to belive.  
  
Leia Organa felt alone. Two days had passed since Vader had vanished and nothing had happened. From what she could hear the star destroyers had left Debelan and the pirates were planning the evacuation of this particular base. Mallassan hadn´t paid her any visits after the Dark Lord´s death and she was grateful for that. She had stopped pretending to be blind and had enjoyed the pirates` surprise for awhile. Now though she tired of all this. She wanted to do something. Wanted to be free again.  
  
Wrenga Jixton had finally found what he needed on Nar Shadaa and the pirate gang´s courier had taken his surprise visit rather well. Both were seated in the cockpit now, with Jix in the co-pilot´s seat. "So, that Mallassan, what kind of character is he?" The pirate didn´t turn his eyes away from the streaming star lines of hyperspace. "He won´t be pleased at seeing you." - "Most people aren´t. Even my employer hates my dropping by occasionally. Especially if I turn up uninvited." - "He must be either incredibly dim or incredibly tolerant." Jix nearly choked on his own laughter: "Well," he wheezed finally," he is neither. Perhaps I can introduce him to you." - "I really am looking forward to that," the other replied sarcastically. "So, why do you want to get to Debelan?" The pirate asked after a wile. "Well, since I´m going to kill you anyway I suppose telling you can´t hurt." - "Right." - "I have to rescue a princess." - "Very romantic." - "I hadn´t thought about it that way, but since you mention it...."  
  
The landing on Debelan was uneventful. the pilot had selected the clearing in front of what had to be the temple Jix had read about in the reports on the pirates. "Are you going to kill me now?" The pirate courier asked calmly. The other man turned around, apraising him for awhile, then drew his blaster: "You know, it really is a shame, but I cannot take any chances. Sorry." After the sound of a single blaster shot had died away, the noises of the swamp filled the air again. Wrenga Jixton gathered his gear together, backpack, spare power cells, and a second blaster, then left the ship, sealing it behind him. The air was moist and warm and, judging by the light, it would be raining soon. Jix scanned the landing pad thoroughly and immediately spotted the traces of blood on the grey duracrete.   
  
Kneeling next to the red splatters, he followed the traces they had left towards the undergrowth. Whoever had been injured here had been able to make it into the swamp. Not far from the temple the signs of a battle, thrown up earth and blood, down-trodden grass and scorched marks from what could only have been a lightsaber, caught his attention. So. Vader had been here. The Dark Lord´s orders had been specific. That Jix was to come and get him and someone else. The fact that the star destroyers had already left Debelan told the agent that his employer wanted this mission to be kept very secret indeed. Following the traces of the two fugitives, he found their second resting place easily.   
  
Here too, a battle had taken place. But something had changed. The grass seemed less scuffed, there were no scorch marks. One of the fugitives had made for the swamp. The other... Jix` head came up apruptly and he took to scanning the clearing´s edges more closely. "I have been expecting you." Freezing in place, Jix cursed his own stupidity. He knew how much Vader loved playing that little trick on him. The Sith had done so often enough and with pleasure. Turning around slowly he grinned broadly at the Dark Lord: "You won´t get me next time." - "An empty threat, Jix, and you know it." - "Yeah, yeah, you´re right. So, where´s the princess?"   
  
The other man kept silent for awhile, then turned around and started walking towards the swamp forest. "Hey!" Jix called after him, "How about a debriefing, some information!? Do you want to walk in there just like that?" When the black-clad figure still didn´t answer he added to himself: "And he probably would." Raising his voice he shouted: "I won´t bail you out again, you know!" Uh-uh, that had been a mistake. Vader stopped and turned sharply. "A piece of advice, Jix: Don´t push it." Grumbling a bit, Jix tempered his good mood and followed the Dark Lord in silence. He was never allowed to have fun, when Vader was around. It was just not fair. And then it started to rain.  
  
They had been walking for four hours, fighting their way through the swamp, with Vader having more difficulties, since the mud was dragging his weight down more easily than the much lighter Jix. Something else must be bothering him, for he stopped next to a fallen tree and seated himself elegantly. Standing a little apart, Jix crossed his arms in front of him and frowned deeply at him.   
  
"What is it, Jix," the Sith asked finally, when the other´s silence got on his nerves. Unfolding his arms again and jumping on the fallen tree, shaking it and the Dark Lord around, Jix walked down the length of fallen wood balancing himself with his out-stretched arms, until Vader nudged him off and into the mud unceremoniously. "Get to the point."  
- "Alright!" Jix picked himself up again and took a seat next to his employer: "You want to keep this so secret you ordered your troops off despite being injured. Why?"  
- "I don´t tell you everything, Jix."   
- "That´s right. But perhaps you could enlighten me as to what has happened here?"  
- "No."   
- "Well, that was clear enough. And how is the princess?"  
- "You know Jix, I warned you before."  
- "You know how I think about those threats."   
- "Unfortunately I do. But just because you don´t fear me, that does not give you any right to be disrespectful."   
- "I just want to help."   
- "Maybe you really do. Although I find that hard to believe. But since we are all alone here and you have no listening devices on you, let me put things straight. I know I can trust you because your price of failure is high indeed. And when this mission is accomplished I will give you another task; You will infiltrate the Rebellion and keep an eye on two particular rebels: Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker."   
- "The princess?" Jix interrupted, "But I thought we would get her out and take her back to Coruscant."   
- "Did you now. No, we won´t take her back to Coruscant. You will take her to the Rebels."   
- "If she sees me together with you my cover is blown before I have even started that next mission."   
- "She won´t remember."   
- "Aah! And what am I to accomplish in that other mission?"   
- "Keep an eye on those two, protecting them when necessary, and additionally you will pass vital information on to me."   
- "Sure."  
- "In exchange I will give you information you will pass on to the princess."   
- "What?! Are you talking about treason?"   
- "If I did, it would not be your problem, Jix."   
- "You´re right, of course. What is your plan?"   
  
Leia was asleep when a sudden sound woke her up. A man was standing over her, his long hair tied back in a pony-tail, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "Hi," he said. Shaking her sleepy head she looked around, searching for any clue as to who this man was. "I am Jix," he explained, smiling: "I was sent by my favourite Uncle." He was actually grinning now. "Your uncle?" - "Tall guy, dresses in black, has some breathing difficulties." - "You mean Darth Vader is your uncle!?" Leia exclaimed, truly surprised. Another voice answered her: "Just a little joke between the two of us, princess."   
  
The Dark Lord´s imposing form filled the cave entrance, blocking out the light. She smiled at his masked face, uncomprehending: "I thought you were dead." - "An illusion, Leia, nothing more." - "You never were really there, right?" He nodded: "True. I needed some peace and quiet to heal my wounds first. then I contacted Jix, as you know." Looking around she let Jix help her to rise. When he set to unbinding her she adressed Vader again: "What happens now? I gather the pirates are taken care of?" - "Jix will get you back to your friends." - "I don´t understand," she wondered, rubbing her sore wrists and hands, "First you take me prisoner and now you are letting me go. What is your plan, Lord Vader?"   
  
He moved so quickly that she hardly saw him cross the distance to her. Even Jix jumped, startled. "I want to protect you, princess, and your brother. You two are very powerful, your father´s children, and very much like him too. Especially yourself. I hope your path will be different from his though." - "My brother?" she whispered, wondering, "Luke said you killed his father." Then, gathering herself together, she stood tall, facing him down: "Why should I believe one word you are saying is true," Leia demanded harshly. He took a step back then, and adressed Jix, who thoughtfully looked from one speaker to the other.   
  
"Jix, I place my children´s lives in you hands. If you fail me, your fate will be worse than even you can imagine. You are committed now, just like I am." - "Your children?" Leia´s mouth was agape, but she couldn´t utter one word. "Just what I said, Jix. You know what you have to do." - "Right." Vader threw one last glance at his daughter and just after he had left the small cave she dropped to the floor, feeling dizzy. Jix bent down to pick her up. "What happened?" she whispered. "Let´s just get you out of here," he answered, carrying her in his arms and already wondering where he was going to get a ship with an astromech droid to do the flying on this forsaken planet.   
  
When they had reached the small hangar there was no sign of Vader anywhere, but one of the smaller fighters was missing. The princess had regained her strength and took the lead. Must be a family trait, Jix thought sourly. but she could fly and she knew where to find the Rebels. Convincing her that he was a freelance courier would be easy and, knowing her, she would be all too happy recruiting him. No problem there at all. Leaning back in the co-pilot´s chair he thought back on what Vader had revealed to him. The man was an enigma, even after all those years Jix had known him. And the game he was about to start was dangerous, more dangerous than any mission he had sent his most trusted agent on so far. And for once Jix was glad not to be the one entering the snake pit.  
  
  



	2. A different plan goes wrong

  
A different plan goes wrong  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own them.  
  
  
"So you´ve been to Kessel?" Han Solo eyed the man sitting across from him at one of the ship canteen´s tables suspiciously. Leia had just arrived in company of this seedy looking guy just two hours ago and was now caught up in reporting to the Alliance leaders all of her findings on Debelan. "What for?" Sitting next to Han, Luke Skywalker smiled an apologetic smile at Wrenga Jixton, who didn´t seem to notice Han´s hostility at all. "Insubordinate behaviour." -"Ah," Han remarked. "Yeah, killed a superior." - "Oh," that from Luke´s direction. "So what did you do in the army?" - "Combat instructor on Carida, before that idiot got on my nerves." Han started saying something but was interrupted by Chewbacca´s arrival. The wookie slapped a hairy paw on Jix` back and growled something at him. "What does he want?" The man asked in Han´s direction. "Apparently the big wigs want to see you." - "Alright," pushing back his chair and standing, Jix flipped the three of them a jaunty salute and strode off. "Don´t kill any of them, d`you hear?!" Han shouted after the retreating figure and was rewarded by the startled looks from rebels seated at the adjoining tables. "I don´t like that guy," Han murmured. "Yes, we all know that now," Luke countered, "And why?" - "Isn´t it obvious? He´s arrogant, cocky, talks a lot about himself and how great he is..." Chewie´s laughter interrupted him and the wookie added a poignant remark. "He´s not like me! Not at all!" Han shouted defensively. "He´s Corellian," Luke pointed out, grinning broadly at his friend. "Shut up, kid."  
  
Wrenga Jixton felt pretty confident. He would not even have to lie to the rebel leaders. Not much, at least. Once they heard his story they would gladly welcome him in their midst and perhaps even come to him to get information about the Imperial Navy. And that´s were he would excel. With some help, of course, from Lord Vader. The ride from Debelan to the rebel fleet hiding in deep space had been uneventful, but the company in turn was extraordinary. Jix readily admitted to himself that he liked the princess. In his line of work he did meet women, but mostly he had no chance to get to know them better. Either they tried to kill him or he orders to assassinate them. Perhaps on some occasions there had been those he did rescue from some danger, but they just thanked him and were off. The princess was differnt. Jix even liked her brother, a nice kid, very unlike his father. But that Solo. Throw two Corellians together in one place and you have an evening entertainment´s worth. Shaking his head slightly, Jix entered the debriefing room, ready to spread his tale.  
  
It was night-time on Coruscant, but this city-planet never slept. It was the Imperial Center, after all, and political schemes and the plotting of treason could not be delayed forever.   
Darth Vader was up late. Lounging in a chair and looking out at the blinking, colorful lights filling the night sky, he mused about the conversation with Palpatine not four hours ago.  
  
"You sent your troops away without any reason," the Emperor had asked coldly,"Why?" Vader had had a long time to prepare for that question and had decided to keep it simple. "I had no need of them and thought them best used elsewhere." - "Captain Needa told me that the ground troops with you were wiped out. Are you telling me that you took on a whole gang of pirates just for fun?" - "We have to find the small pleasures in life, don´t we?" the Dark Lord had replied philosophically. The Emperor had grunted a comment, then dismissed his right-hand man with a wave of his gnarled fingers: "I would rather have you put more effort in bringing down this petty rebellion than let you indulge in such highly unnecessary pleasures." - "I obey, master," the other man had told the ruler solemnly and left.  
  
Since the overall strategy was clear - weaken the Empire and strengthen the rebels without raising suspicion - Vader only had to operationalize his tactics. For the Navy he already had a plan. With the information Jix would provide, he could set up the battle groups in different ways: 1) Pit a superior Imperial force against a rebel fleet defending a minor strategic target to gain an easy victory. 2) Pit a superior Imperial force against a rebel fleet defending a major strategic target, but make sure the inevitably included Interdictor cruiser was disabled. Everyone would talk about sabotage then, but he had a solution to that too. 3) Send an inferior Imperial force against a superior rebel armada. He would take the blame for their failure if necessary, but he could always take it out on the Navy strategists.  
And to confuse everyone a bit he would plant the rumor that there was a leak in Intelligence. Those idiots would be completely immersed in finding that hole, he would make sure of that.  
The only problem here was Intelligence director Ysanne Isard herself. The woman was cunning and eventually she might even find out that there truly was a leak, only coming from one of Vader´s own agents. That wouldn´t look good. Well, perhaps Isard would meet with a deadly accident somewhere along the way.   
In addition, he would weave an intricate web of orders, order-recalls and troop deployments that would cloud the overall strategy and the tactics as well. Fortunately, with the Force as his ally, he would be able to foresee some happenings and react accordingly. Palpatine might sense something and here time was against Vader. What he needed was a little luck paired with fa flexible mind and patience. Although the patience-thing might be a bit hard on him. But the outcome would be well worth the effort.  
  
"Report," Emperor Palpatine told the small figure standing at the foot of the stairs leading up to his throne. "The agent left Coruscant before the star destroyers were recalled as per Lord Vader´s orders. Obviously, he called in reinforcements that weren´t so obvious." -"And do you know why Lord Vader did so?" Mara Jade shook her head, but answered nevertheless:   
"I cannot know for sure, master. But the Dark Lord is a proud man. Perhaps he did not want his troops to see him weakened. And I think he trusts his agent more." The Emperor leaned back in his throne: "I had not even considered this, Mara Jade, but I can see that this was a mistake. I have examined the doctor´s report on Lord Vader´s health after he had returned to his quarters. The injuries were grave indeed. But not life-threatening. So your theory might have merit." She could see that her master was deep in thought and remained perfectly still were she was. This particular agent did intrigue her. Mara had never seen him, nor had anyone in Intelligence, as far as she knew, or any of the Emperor´s other agents. He was known though and efforts had been made time and again to uncover his identity. All without success. "Mara Jade," Palpatine interrupted her little reverie, "you will do your best to track this agent down." - "Yes, master," she answered and left, feeling elated. This was the ultimate test. Ever since having heard about Vader´s best agent, she had felt that as the Emperor´s hand there should be none better than her. And she would find him, that she knew.  
  
After the young Hand had left, Emperor Palpatine called up the doctor´s report again. Vader had clearly regained his strength on his trip back to Coruscant. And all readings seemed to be normal. All, that was, except one. And this one was bothering the self-proclaimed emperor immensely. When Anakin Skywalker had suffered the near-fatal injuries at the hands of   
Obi-Wan Kenobi, the doctors fighting to save his life had been forced to replace much of his limbs and organs with artificial machinery and had to stock up his blood with blood conserves. A fact that had been much to his master´s liking. With that much foreign blood cursing through his veins the young Sith´s Force potential became much weaker. And teh Emperor had made sure that blood had to be replaced from time to time to keep it low. But now, looking at those readouts, Palpatine found the count of midichlorians in Lord Vader´s blood to be alarmingly high. Somehow the Dark Lord had found a way around Palpatine´s cheating methods. Obviously, Vader was planning something. Sending out Mara to find his most trusted agent was one step to uncover the other´s plan. But that alone would not do. No, not at all. The Emperor shut off the holoimages of the report and rose from his throne. Walking slowly around to the giant observation window, his eyes quickly found the forbidding structure that was Vader´s home on Coruscant amidst the glowing lights and a slow sly smile spread on his blackened lips.  
  
When the first reports of battles lost reached the Imperial Navy´s High Command, the various Admirals and Generals started bickering amongst each other, trying to blame anyone else bu themselves. After that came a period where they all tried to work together, to find out why their troops had failed against the ragtag rebel armada despite their superior tactics and technology. And then they panicked. The reason for that last reaction was the impending visit of Darth Vader, who also demanded an explanation.   
  
It was an early Coruscant morning. The small assembly was nervous, but each single members tried not to show that too openly to the others. Despite all efforts though, all eyes were fixed on the heavy double doors marking the room´s entrance. And they all jumped when they opened apruptly, to admit the Dark Lord´s armored form, striding into the room in his usual energetic pace, to take his seat at the far end of the table. "You all know what I want to hear," he began without hesitation, turning his masked gaze at each one of them. Finally, one of the senior tacticians rose, harrumphing once, then gathered himself together and began: "It seems, my lord, that unfortunate deployments caused most of the defeats." - "And who issues the order for ship and troop deployments?" The poor man blushed and sweat started pouring down his forehead. he laughed a nervous little laugh: "A -ha. You do, my lord." - "Are you suggesting that this disaster is my mistake?" Vader hissed dangerously, leaning towards the flustered speaker, who took a step back. "My lord! No! I merely answered your question!" There were a few compassionate glances from his peers, though not so obvious as to make it seem as if they were taking his side. "Then how could this happen?" - "M-Maybe they had information about our fleet deployments?" - "What?" The Dark Lord roared, making the assembly flinch as one man. "First you make it more than clear that this Council is ill-suited for it´s tasks and has to rely on me for everything, and now you suggest that there´s a leak somewhere along the chain of command?" Calming himself visibly, Vader started stalking around the table, hands folded on his back, the only sound in the room his mechanical breathing. He stopped at the entrance, turned to face them again and nodded thoughtfully: "Perhaps I should have the lot of you executed." The frightened speaker, now close to a heart-attack, raised one hand timidly. "What," the Sith lord barked sharply. "If I may, my lord, we will work on new deployment orders, send them to you to examine and to change, if necessary..." - "If ?" Vader mumbled, clearly audible. "And I will talk to Intelligence director Isard personally to make sure she investigates a possible leak." Since the speaker had decided to play this to the end, he now had to bear the Dark Lord´s full attention, as he strode over to loom directly in front of the man, making him cringe slightly. "You are fully responsible for all this, and will report to me directly , if anything else goes wrong." With these words, he turned on his heels and left the room, leaving it´s occupants smelling strongly of sweat.   
  
That had gone even better than expected. Everything was in place now. But he would have to move his pawns very carefully, since loosing just one of them too early could be fatal.  
  
  
Luke Skywalker felt the adrenaline surge slowly die down, as he climed out of his x-wing, now safely tethered in the Liberty´s vast hangar bay. That last battle had been a bit on the rough side, but if he had heard right, their losses had been low. And the Imps had been forced to run in the end. He grinned broadly at the memory of the two corvettes and one star destroyer turning tail and vanishing into hyperspace.  
Moving down a corridore in the ship´s command center, with R2 by his side,the young Jedi was looking for someone special. Ot two someone´s in this case. Leia Organa and Wrenga Jixton were bent over a computer console together, staring hard at a readout. "How did we do?" Luke asked cheerfully. Leia turned and smiled at him, her chocoloate eyes tired:"You did great, Luke. Rogue Squadron was perfect. And you didn´t lose one single pilot." He was ginning again proudly. "Where is Han?" The princess asked finally and Luke noticed Jix´ sidelong glance. He and Han had been vying for Leia´s attention for some time now. And she seemed to enjoy it. Actually she had confided in Luke that she found it flattering to have those two Corellian´s fall over themselves to impress her, since she didn´t have the time for a real romance. Luke liked Jix a lot. And the man was an expert when it came to hacking into Imperial computer systems. "What have you two planned for our next mission?" Turning an earnest glance on the younger man, Wrenga replied: "This is not going to be easy. The defense group has an Interdictor with them, meaning we will be trapped if anything goes wrong." - "So what do we do?" - "Disable the Interdictor." - "Wow!" Luke exclaimed," And who are the poor guys to do that?" -"Me, Han and Jix," Leia answered calmly. "You? But, but..." her young friend sputtered. "Hey," she said, "What could possibly happen to me with those two around?"  
  
Stalking along the crates in the shipping hangar, the trio was working it´s way towards the shuttle designated for the Interdictor Cruiser in orbit around the planet . Jix was in the lead.   
A fact that did not appeal to Han Solo at all. But, bringing up the rear, he had to admit grudgingly that the man was good. Really good. Suddenly Jix moved his hand and started to run soundlessly on padded soles, with Leia and Han following after only a heartbeat´s hesitation. Coming to a halt in the shuttle´s shadow they waited again. When the time was right they boarded the ship and sought shelter in the freight compartment, trying not to breathe. It would be another hour before the shuttle´s designated lift-off. Time enough for every team member to deal with his or her own fears. *If this goes wrong we could lose half of our ships, *Leia mused. *I just hope my information is still up to date, * Wrenga Jixton thought grimly. And Han Solo sighed inwardly. *I have a bad feeling about this.*  
Chilling three hours passed until the shuttle landed in the Cruiser´s hangar bay. And another more before Jix deemed it safe to leave the ship. Han and Leia felt sore from the cramped ride, but Jix didn´t seem to notice. He quickly found them coveralls from the technical personnel and led them down the maze of corridores. Just upon reaching the ship´s forward sections, alarm sirens started wailing througout the huge ship. "Here they come," Han whispered. Rogue Squadron would make the first run, then the medium-sized ships woudl follow. But until then the trio should already have disabled the huge devices that created the artificial gravitational well. "Let´s go," Jix said and turned around the next corner, making short work of two technicians. While Han and Leia finished the other´s Jix had found the right command center. When the others joined him, he had already set to work on the controls. "Do you know how to use those?" - "Princess, I don´t want to use them, I want to break them!" - "I know, I just thought..." Blaster fire interrupted her and all three took cover wherever they could find it. "We don´t have time!" Jix shouted above the din and stood up, returning the enemy fire. Quickly all sound ceased and he knelt on the floor and opened his backpack Han joined him. "What´s that?" Han asked, staring at the blinking metal device in Jix hands. "Time for desperate measures," the other man answered, "Where´s Leia?" - "Blast! I forgot abou her! Leia!" While Han was searching the room, Jix fastened the bomb to the primary controls and programmed it. "Jix." - "What is it, Solo?" he replied, still intent on his task. "She´s injured bad, Jix." - "What?" turning around he saw Leia´s broken, bleeding body held tight in Han´s arms. She definitely looked more dead than alive. "Let´s get out of here," Jix told the other grimly. "Sorry I can´t help but someone has to carry her." - "Don´t worry abou that." Grinning wolfishly, Jix unpacked his two blasters and checked the door. "I hope you can run fast, Solo, ´cause this section blows in four minutes."  
  
Luke saw the fire blossom in the lower foreward decks of the Interdictor Cruiser and feared the worst. "Leia!" he called, unable to contain his worries. And managed to veer out of a TIE´s blaster´s barely in time. "Leia," he whispered again, feeling on some half-conscious level that she was badly injured.  
  
  
They all were reunited in the Liberty´s sick-bay, assembled in front of the intensive ward.  
"The doctors say she´s in a coma," a tired Han told Luke, when he finally made it there. "Guess there´s no chance to see her now?" - "Not yet, they tell us," Jix answered, clearly agitated. "I just hope she will pull through this alright," Luke told them both, echoing their hopes.  
  
Lei Organa dreamed. She was standing at the edge of a swamp, facing towards rolling green hills. In the distance, she could just make out a glittering city and hear the roar of a waterfall.  
"Leia!" someone called to her left. She turned her head to see who it was. A woman came to her, smiling. "Leia, child, I have missed you so much." - "Mother?" Leia was astounded. She looks so much like me! The woman who was her mother nodded. "Am I dead?" The other shook her head. "No, Leia, you are just dreaming." - "But will I die?" Suddenly her mother´s face turned grim as she looked beyond her daughter´s shoulder: "Only your father knows the answer to that question," she told Leia and faded away. The princess turned around, and froze. Up on the next hill a man stood, dressed in flowing black robes. His bald head was gleaming in the sunlight, the white skin contrasting with the color of his clothes. She ran towards him:"Father!" she called loudly, joyfully even. His voice stopped her cold: "I really don´t know what it is you are seeing here," he said. Vader! It is Vader! A tiny voice inside Leia´s head screamed at her. And then she woke up, totally confused.   
One of the nurses bent over her, smiling. "How are you feeling, Princess?" she asked. "I am not sure," Leia asnwered," A bit dizzy perhaps." - "That´ll be the sedative. You injuries are bad, but nothing that won´t heal with time and rest. Do you think you are strong enough to calm your friends? They are waiting outside." Leia smiled weakly and nodded her aquieseance. Only two minutes later Luke, Han, Chewie and Jix were assembled around her bed, grinning madly at her, unsure what to say. "So," Han began, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her left hand, "How is our brave princess?" Leia didn´t answer at first. She had expected Jix to take his place at the other side of the bed, but the Corellian was leaving the field to his rival, standing apparently deep in thought a little apart from the group. What was wrong with him? The dream flashed before her inner eye again and she vowed to herself to get him alone later and ask him some questions about what had really happened on Debelan.  
  
Mara Jade was making inquiries. It was not easy for a young woman like herself to gain the kind of information she wanted, since her prospective informants rarely took her seriously.   
At least until she could convince them otherwise. This one was relatively tame now that she had knocked him to the floor with a perfectly placed blow to his nose. Kneeling before her, the man tried to staunch the bleeding, and growled something unintelligible. "What did you say?" Mara asked dangerously, smiling sweetly down at him. "Nothing," he mumbled and started to rise, but she put down a hand on his neck, shaking her head slowly. He subsided and waited for her to repeat her request. "Let me ask you again. A ship left Nar Shadaa a week ago, with two men on board when there should have been only one, right?" - "Right," he answered hoarsely. "Do you know the stranger who rode with the transport?" - "Never seen him before." - "A pity. Then I´ll have to kill you," she told him coolly. "No! Wait!" he pleaded. "Is there anything else you can tell me about him?" - "I´ve seen him only two days ago on D´shir." - "Where the rebel raid took place?" - "Yes, only hours before that attack." - "Thank you for your help," Mara smiled, "If I need any more information I´ll contact you again." - "Sure."  
Stalking back to her ship, she thought about what to do now. Contact the Emperor? That was the obvious choice, but she didn´t know what Vader´s agent might be doing with the rebels. perhaps blowing his cover now would ruin a valuable mission. On the other hand, she had heard of the supposed information leak and the Dark Lord´s most trusted agent had to know a lot about the Empire. Perhaps he was the traitor. In that case catching him would increase her status immensely. Had Vader considered the possibility that the leak might be in his own information network? As proud as he was probably not. Or could it be that it was the Sith lord himself who was the traitor here? Mara´s eyes widened unconciously. That would be something! Well, she had wanted a challenge and now she got it.   
  
"Mara Jade, you wished to talk with me," Darth Vader said calmly, when he entered the oppressive chamber that passed as his debriefing room. Mara elegantly rose from her chair and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Lord Vader,"   
she answered politely and smiled at him. "What do you want to know?" he asked and remained standing. She followed his lead and tried to hold herself straighter before replying:   
"The agent who picked you up on Debelan, he has been seen with rebels. Do you know why?" He didn´t even hesitate: "Of course I know why, Mara Jade. And I can see why you are so concerned. But let me reassure you that he is on a mission vital for the Empire." She imagined a smile behind that black mask and felt a little bit better. At least he hadn´t taken any offence at her directness. Perhaps she would survive this little talk after all. "What mission is that?" Now he barked a short laugh and shook his head: "There´s a leak somewhere, remember?" - "But !" - "No but, Emperor´s Hand. I have much important things to do and so do you, no doubt. You know the way, I´m sure," he added and left again. So much for politeness, Mara sighed inwardly and decided to return to her own quarters. No need to bother the Emperor at this late hour. She would tell him tomorrow.   
  
"Jix!" the comm officer called down the Liberty´s bridge. turning towards him, the other frowned, looking surprised. "What is it?" - "Call for you. It´s your Uncle Dee." - "I´ll take it in the conference room," Jix replied calmly and left, ignoring the thoughtful gazes of the rebel officers. Upon arriving in the designated room, he saw the comm panel blink already. "Jix," he said, accepting the encoded call. "A guest will be with you shortly," a deep, resonating voice replied." - "A guest?" - "Yes. A dear guest to be treated accordingly." - Alright. by the way, have I told you lately that you are mad?" There was a chuckle on the other side, then: "If you had, I wouldn´t be talking with you now." - "I know. Thanks, Uncle Dee. Bye." Of all the crazy stunts! Vader really must be out of his mind! Calling him at the worst moment possible! There would be questions alright! But Jix was not unprepared. He seldom was. So, an Imperial agent would join him shortly. And if he made too much trouble, Jix was to kill him. Nooo problem.  
It was Leia, who took him aside as he reentered the bridge. "Jix," she said, smiling sweetly, "Who is that Uncle Dee who knows where you are?" - "My informant. You didn´t think I have some mental abilities that allow me to foresee everything the Imperial Navy does, did you?" Letting go of his arm, she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I´ve heard that name before," she mused aloud. "Could be I mentioned him on Debelan," Jix answered lightly, "He set me up with that pirate gang, you know?" - "An Imperial informant?" - "He´s got a lot of connections." - "Very useful, I could imagine." - "Very." - "So," Leia began anew, "What did he want?" Now Jix needed to improvise. "There´s a small fleet deployed for Selos V, he says. Should be easy prey for us." - "How easy?" The princess was all business again. Apparently, she had swallowed his story whole. Mentally crossing his fingers, Jix hoped that everything stayed that easy.  
  
Darth Vader strode down the great hall leading to the Emperor´s throne room, feeling confident. He had warned Jix a few hours after Mara Jade had left his fortress, to forestall any suspicion that he was panicking somehow, in case the call had been noted somwhere. Not decoded, though. This line had been absolutely secure.   
The giant double doors swung ponderously aside to allow him to enter the chamber. As suspected, Mara Jade was already waiting at her master´s side. "Lord Vader!" The Emperor called cheerfully," Mara just told me of your agent´s mission. Since it´s so important, I wish her to join him. What was that mission again?" Eying Mara closely, Vader replied in measured tones: "He is gathering information and passes it directly on to me." - "Any successes?" - "The victories at Kashyyk and Tattoine are due to him." - "And the defeats?" - "I am afraid that as one person he can only be with one rebel battle group. And he might raise suspicion if he inquired about the other groups´targets." Palpatine leaned back in his chair: "Of course. I understand that you wouldn´t want to lose your most valuable pawn. I also understand that this particular agent´s identity has been kept a close secret between the two of you. As you no doubt are aware of, Intelligence has made efforts to change that. Usually I would respect your agent´s skills in hiding his identity, but this situation requires that our two best work together. I so hope you agree, Lord Vader." Playing his role, the Dark Lord hesitated for a moment, then inclined his head: "I agree. With the setbacks we have experienced in the past weeks thsi mission is vital. Although Mara jade might be mor useful in tracking down the leak in Intelligence." - "No need to worry about that," the Emperor cut in sharply," Intelligence director Ysanne Isard is looking into that personally." - "I am sure Director Isard enjoys your complete trust," the other replied ironically, turning his remark into an obvious question. "Ah," Palpatine smiled, "Of course. I see what you mean. Rest assured that Director Isard´s actions will be examined as closely as that of everyone else." - "I understand, master." - "Good. I don´t want to keep you, Mara. You will want to prepare for your mission." - "Yes, master," bowing deeply, the young woman left.   
Vader stood his ground bravely. He had not expected this. And he sensed that whatever was coming now wasn´t good. Palpatine rose slowly from the throne and walked over to a holoscreen set into the chamber wall. "Come, Lord Vader. There is something I need to show you." Feeling a bit uneasy, the Dark Lord joined the Emperor in front of the screen. Two images appeared there now, side by side. The images of Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa. Vader didn´t move one single muscle. "Lord Vader, do you know these two rebels?" Palpatine was eying him closely, knowingly. "The woman is Princess Leia of Alderaan. I can´t say I have seen the boy before." - "But you must admit that he bears a striking resemblance to someone you do know, my lord. Anakin Skywalker is who I am talking about." The other´s head snapped around: "What are you saying?" Laughing silently and clapping his aged hands slowly, Palpatine gurgled: "Oh, a flawless performance, just perfect." Suddenly his face darkened: "You are planning something stupid, my lord. And I would rather have you forget about it straight away. Now, tell me again, do you know these two?" Gritting his teeth Vader answered: "They are my children." Palpatine knew, he knew! The Empror relaxed a bit: "Now you see, Lord Vader, I am neither stupid nor ignorant. I will take your word for it that your agent´s mission truly does benefit the Empire. If not, Mara Jade will kill him. Need I tell you that I have my own agents among the rebels?" Crossing his hands behind his back, the Empror slowly returned to his throne and sat down. Then he turned a thoughtful gaze on his right-hand man and continued: "I have studied the troop deployments and tactical layouts of the most recent battles with the rebels. They were flawless. So you can see, I am not sure what it is you are planning, but I know you do have a plan. For your children´s sake, my lord, try to behave in the future. You are dismissed. For now." - "Yes, master," Vader replied and bowed deeply, then stalked out of the chamber, fuming. This was most unwelcome. In fact, this was intolerable. But he could and would work around this. Jix could watch out for himself, and his children could too. The race was on and there was only one small obstacle left.  
"Sir?" Vader´s aide approached him timidly as he strode into the fortress´s main hall. "What is it," the Dark Lord barked at him. "Sir, Intelligence director Isard wishes to see you." - "Very well, send her in." So, Isard was here. Palpatine probably hadn´t told her about Mara Jade´s mission yet, if he ever would. "Lord Vader," she welcomed him, as he entered the briefing room. "Please come to the point and make it brief," he countered, not in the mood for pleasantries at all. She didn´t seem the slightest fllustered and continued right on:"Lord Vader, concerning that leak in Intelligence." - "Yes?" - "We have made progress." - "Have you now."   
He took a seat, but didn´t move to offer her a chair. She only smiled at him: "it seems there´s only one agent active at the moment who could possibly know what he needs to know." - "And who is it?" - "We do not know." - "What?" Vader roared and jumped up, his chair crashing to the floor behind him. Flinging her against the wall with a gesture of his black-gloved hand, he moved over and grabbed her throat in his left hand. Her eyes widened with fear and she started choking, but Vader didn´t really want to contain his anger. He didn´t even hear her windpipe crack. Letting her lifeless body fall he stormed out of the room, not stopping until he stood on he top balcony of his fortess. Staring at the Imperial Palace towering in the distance, he managed to calm himself slowly. So. No doubt Isard´s death would cause a lot of unpleasentries. He didn´t care. He had known from the beginning that his plan could turn out like that and now he had to bear the brunt of it´s backlash. Still, this was no reason to despair. Jix was still out there and the mission and troops deployments were continuing to secretly play into the Rebel´s hand. There was the chance that he would not be around to see the Empire fall, yes. It would be a pity, but not the end of the world.   
  
Mara Jade´s contacts confirmed the mission setup. She would meet with Vader´s agent on Selos V, at a place called "The Rat Hole", in the worst district of Selos´ only port city. Now, leaving coruscant behind, she felt strangely elated. She was even looking forward to working together with Vader´s agent. The Emperor had made it clear though, that she was to keep an eye on him. And eleminate him if necessary. Making the final check-up before plunging her ship into hyperspace, she risked a glance over at the three star destroyers prepared to leave for Selos V under Lord Vader´s command. His exact mission there had been left unclear by her master and she knew better than to enquire too closely. Whatever it was, it wouldn´t be bad to have some back-up if she needed it.  
  
Aboard the bridge of the star destroyer Avenger, Darth Vader was brooding. The ship´s captain, Needa, silently stood to attention at the Dark Lord´s side. "We are ready to go, my lord," he explained quietly. "Good. Let´s make this trip short."   
Back in his meditation chamber aboard the Avenger, Vader thought back on his recent conversation with Palpatine. The Emperor had not been pleased with Isard´s death. "I don´t know what has gotten into you, Vader, but I strongly advise you to get yourself under control. And soon. I am giving you command of a small fleet leaving for Selos V tomorrow. Since you have written the orders, you know your mission. I just hope getting away from Coruscant for a while will let you cool off. And, Vader. Remember the price for failure."  
Selos V was eligible for Number 3 of his tactical measures: Inferior Imperial fleet against superior rebel fleet. With any luck the Rebels would be waiting for them there already. Sighing deeply, Darth Vader opened himself to the Force, let it flow through his very being. Of lately, namely since the destruction of the Death Star,he had noticed a change in the response of the Force to his calling. It seemed to become easier, more like it had been before his fatal duel with Obi-Wan all those years ago. Strange as it was, he had other worries than to explore that secret.   
  
"Here they come," Leia breathed, staring out the bridges forward viewport, as the three star destroyers entered the Selos sytsem. "Hit them hard!" General Dodonna called behind her. They could not waste any time. Just out of hyperspace, the ships would take a few seconds to get up their shields again. "Good work, Jix," she told the man standing to her left. "Yeah, hooray for Uncle Dee," Han, to her right, said sourly. Obviously it bothered him that Jix´ highly successful mission deployments gained so much attention from Leia. The princess herself had come to take it for granted, that Jix´work was excellent. Other things had bothered her of late. That strange dream, for example. The feeling that this Uncle Dee was someone she should know. And the way she felt about Luke. He seemed more than a friend to her now, although she could not see any changes in the way they treated each other. She only cared more deeply for him, like she would towards a brother perhaps. But for the moment she put all those thoughts aside and concentrated on the battle ahead. The three star   
destroyers, caught by surprise, were regrouping now.   
  
"Lord Vader, they have an interdiction field up." - "A trap, no doubt. And we have walked right into it," Darth Vader replied calmly, turning towards Needa. "The other two ships are to move to the following coordinates. Quickly. And keep the Avenger on course." - "Yes, my lord," Needa answered, setting to work. Slowly, the huge ships formed a triangle, thereby guarding each other´s flanks and their exhaust ports aimed at the triangle´s middle made a sneak attack from behind impossible. Still, they could not escape and the rebel fleet was slowly, but inevitably wearing them down.  
The Dark Lord studied the battle layout for about twenty minutes, before calling Need to his side: "The Interdictor cruiser is right in front of us. From the comm traffic we´ve been able to pick up we can safely deduce that it is also the command ship." Needa simply nodded. Then the Sith continued: " When I give you the order, have the other two ships head for the following coordinates." He gave needa the necessary data, and the man´s pace turned white: "But, my lord!" - "Don´t argue with me, Needa. And when you´re done, open a channel to that Interdictor."- "Yes, Lord Vader."  
  
"General! Incoming call." - "Who?" Dodonna asked simply. "It´s from that lead star destroyer." - "What are you waiting for? Put it through!" The general took a step back when the Darth Vader´s masked face suddenly filled the comm screen. "Greetings," the Dark Lord growled, "A piece of advice, rebels. Yield now or be destroyed." With that, the connection broke and the screen filled with static. "The arrogance of the man!" Dodonna shook his head. "Come on, guys. Concentrate fire on the lead star destroyer." - "Wait", Leia interrupted him," they are moving."  
  
"Keep the ship on course and concetrate fire on the Interdictor. If we can knock out the field, the other ships are free to go. Until then they can guard our back." Captain need kept silent. This plan was madness, but the Dark Lord was right. That way they would lose only one ship. Hopefully.   
The Avenger picked up speed and left the triangle formation. As expected, the rebel ships now concentrated their fire on the advancing star destroyer. "Thanks to Lord Vader´s little display," Needa thought, quietly admiring the other man´s cunning and courage. Other commanders would not remain on a doomed ship to let their subordinates get away.  
They were closeing on the Interdictor fast, but the enemy fire also tookit´s toll. "Shields down to ten percent," an officer sang out. All eyes turned towards the towering figure standing calmly at the bridge´s viewport. "Keep going," Vader ordered quietly. "Five percent," the bridge personnel was informed ten minutes later. Some of the officers started shifting in their seats nervously. "Zero," the officer monitoring the shield sighed. "They will hold out a little longer," the Dark Lord reassured them, "How about the Interdictor?" - "We should be able to crack the field in about ten minutes," Needa replied after a quick glance at the scanners. "That´s how long the shields will hold then.," his commander told them and returned to gazing out the viewport.   
  
Aboard the Liberty, Wrenga Jixton joined the boarding parties in one of the hangar bays, hefted his two blasters, and nodded at Han Solo, who would command one of the parties. Jix had another one. As soon as the star destroyers shields were down, they would get in there and take control over the ship. General Dodonna had made it clear that he preferred to capture Vader alive if possible, and Jix ahd made that his sole goal in this mission. "Interdiction field down!" A metallic voice announced over the hangar bay´s loudspeakers. "Great, now the other two can run," Han grumbled. "Hey, but we get the big catch," Jix replied cheerfully. "Sure." - "Shield down!" The metallic voice told them. "Let´s go!" Han shouted and ran to join his troops aboard their assigned assault shuttle. "Yeah," Jix whispered," Let´s play."  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A different plan takes a different turn

  
  
A different plan takes a different turn  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters.  
  
  
Three assault shuttles were descending on the doomed star destroyer Avenger like vultures. The huge ship hung dead in space, dark and forbidding, and more than one Rebel soldier had a bad feeling about this mission. They all knew that a Dark Lord was loose in that ship and furthermore, that Dark Lord´s name was Darth Vader.   
  
Upon landing in one of the huge hangarbays, this one empty safe for an Imperial shuttle, the three teams immediately secured the area, then left in search for the enemy. Soon blaster fire rang through the dark corridores, which were eerily lit by red emergency lighting, as they were engaging the first stormtroopers.  
Wrenga Jixton led his group of twenty towards the bridge. Very likely noone would be there, since it was an obvious assault target. On the other hand, it could be turned into a trap for unwisely careless attackers. The team had encountered a few pockets of stormtroopers defending the ship on their way, but had made short work of most. Some of the Imperial soldiers had run and were hiding elsewere now, others had been too injured to run and were brought to the medical frigate of the Rebel fleet by a retrieval team.   
They had reached the lower bridge now, and silently, with Jix in the lead, worked their way further, until they stood on the forward bridge, looking out the viewport at their own ships and the darkness of space beyond.  
"Noone is here," a Tordoshan growled, but Jix motioned her to be silent. "Shhh," he whispered, "Listen." The others strained hard and finally they heard it too. From above them came a tiny sound, like the scraping of metal on metal. Jix aimed his two blasters at the ceiling and fired twice, loosening the plates, which promptly came crashing to the floor, followed by distant metallic laughter and the sound of boots disappearing unhurriedly in the distance. "He´s playing with us," Jix stated, and holstered one of his blasters again. "What? You mean that was Vader?" - "Who else? Stormtroopers would as soon have opened fire. Whoever that was didn´t. Let´s go." Frankly, Jix was asking himself how the Dark Lord was going to pull this one off.  
  
Han Solo and his team had regrouped on the first crew deck. After a heavy firefight with stormtroopers, the group had shrunk decisively by half. "Team 2, where are you? Jix!" Han was whispering in his commlink. Finally he got an answer. "Hey Solo, how are you?" - "Bad, we could use some help on crew one." - "We are on our way. Sit tight and wait for us." - "Are they coming?" one of the team members asked quietly. "Yes," Han sighed, clearly relieved. Then suddenly a red laser beam cut from out of the ceiling and then a huge dark clad firgure, it´s black cloak billowing behind it like wings, dropped down amongst them.   
It landed hard, cushioning the fall with it´s knees and came up fast, the red blade slicing through two of the Rebel soldiers. "Vader!" Han screamed and started shooting at the fast moving Dark Lord, his usually precise aim failing him again and again. Helplessly he saw his team be decimated in front of his very eyes. And then it was only Vader and him. The Dark Lord let the lightsaber blade circle elegantly and slowly advanced on Han. The Corellian brought his blaster to aim again and pushed the fire button. But the blast was carelessly batted aside with the laser sword. Vader raised one black gloved hand and curled his fingers into a fist. Instantly, Han´s blaster was crushed in his hand and Solo just managed to drop it in time before any of his fingers got trapped. "Shit," he cursed and ran. Racing down one of the strangely lit corridores he yelled into his comm-link:   
- "Jix! Where the hell are you? My team just got vaped."   
- "That makes two teams," the other answered calmly.   
- "What?"   
- "I tried raising anyone from Team 3 and got no answer."   
- "Vader?"   
- "I don´t know. But get in re-inforcements, if you can. Jix out."  
  
Darth Vader was striding purposefully through the now deserted corridores of the Avenger´s commando deck towards the bridge, where Capatin Needa would be waiting for him. Before the rebel boarding parties had even left the rebel cruiser, Vader had ordered two thirds of the troops on board the Avenger, mostly technical personnel or other non-combat staff, to leave the ship in the designated escape pods as soon as the three assault shuttles were commited to landing on the doomed ship. Since the bridge would be one of the more prominent targets, the Dark Lord had ordered the closest hangarbay to be cleared. That way, the evacuation could be well underway, if not even already finished, in the aft bays of the star destroyer before any of the rebel boarding teams could reach them in time. The last third of the troops would occupy the rebels long enough to guarantee the others´escape. Captain Needa had insisted on leading that operation and he was doing well so far. But now it was time to reveal the other half of this escape plan. And Needa wouldn´t like that at all.   
  
Vader had nearly reached the lower bridge, when Wrenga Jixton detached himself from where he had been lounging in the shadows. "Hey, Uncle Dee. I knew you´d come back here sooner or later," he said lightly.   
- "Jix. What are you doing here? And where is your team?"   
- "Ferreting out more of your troops."   
- "They won´t find many."   
- "Yeah, we noticed the survival pods when we flew over here. No doubt they´ll be picked up on Selos V."   
Vader nodded his masked head slowly:"Any vital news you should tell me before I leave?" - - - - "The Imperial agent has contacted me. She´s waiting down onplanet."   
- "Mara Jade."   
- "The very same."  
- "Listen, Jix, Palpatine knows something, and this mission was supposed to disperse his doubts in my loyalty, but all other orders stay the same, including Jade. Another thing: my children are in grave danger. There might be other Imperial agents with this fleet. So you will stay here under any circumstances and protect them both. Is that clear?"   
- "Very. Do you mean you knew this was going to be a trap all along?"   
- "I don´t know everything, Jix, but in this particular case the answer is yes." The Dark Lord hesitated and stared hard at his agent: "Jix."   
- "What?" the Corellian asked innocently.  
- "You are planning something.."   
Jix laughed out loud. But Vader could feel he was nervous.   
- "Look, I´m really sorry about this, but I just know you would never agree," the Corellian  
moved so fast that even the Dark Lord reacted too late. Jix´ knee hit him sqarely in the belly and he doubled over, gasping in surprise. He tried to block the other´s next blow, but Jix grabbed his wrist and shoved a blaster hard against the Dark Lord`s side. "Please, don´t make this any harder," he pleaded quietly.  
- "What do you mean?" Vader hissed, almost ready to kill Jix.  
- "I´ll shoot you and take you prisoner."  
- "Goodbye, Jix..."  
- No, hear me out. I mean, what could be better? You´ll be with your children and can help the rebels win."  
- "If you think I´ll let you shoot me..."  
- "But it´s more convincing. Noone would seriously believe I managed to capture you unharmed."  
"Lord Vader?" the voice suddenly cutting into their intimate discussion sounded half scandalized and half surprised. Jix unholstered his second blaster and aimed it at Captain Needa standing forlornly at the bridge entrance in one fluid motion. But before he could shoot, Vader slapped the weapon out of his hand, the force of the blow spinning the Corellian around his own axis once before he landed hard against the opposite wall and slid to the floor in a tangled heap. In an instant the Dark Lord was by his side and grabbed his throat. He met Jix´defiant stare levelly, ignoring the blaster still aimed at him. "Your plan, Jix, is the stupidest suggestion I heard from you so far. If you think I´ll voluntarily let myself become a prisoner you are deeply mistaken. Besides, the Empire is still far from weak, and even if, and that scenario is so unlikely that it´s mere suggestion becomes ridiculous, if the rebels let me lead their troops I could not change this war´s outcome. They don´t have the ressources necessary. So you will return to your friends and do as I have ordered you before. Nothing else. Now drop that weapon before I break your neck." Jix complied after a second or two and Vader released him, stepping back, but still kept his eyes on him. The other man stood up, straightened his clothes once, then pointed at Needa still standing were they had left him: "What about him?" The Dark Lord turned towards his subordinate and regarded the Captain for a while: "Yes indeed. What to do about you?"  
- "If I may?" Needa asked with a timid smile.  
- "Go ahead."  
- "I just want to make it clear that my loyalty lies with you, my lord. If I can help in any way you just have to give the order."  
- "Thank you, Captain. I would have deeply regretted eliminating you. There is indeed something I would have you do."  
- "What is it?"  
- "You have assembled the troops where I asked you to?"  
- "Yes, Lord Vader."  
- "Good. You will join them now and surrender to the Rebels. All of you."  
- "Of course."  
- "And, Captain Needa, I am sure you will find a way to benefit our plan then."  
- "I see what you mean, my lord."  
- "Good. Then I will leave you two to your tasks. Jix, you just gave me a great idea."  
- "Sure, whatever you say."  
  
Wrenga Jixton watched the Dark Lord walk away with mixed feelings. But the other man was probably right. And, knowing Palpatine, a subtle approach would gain them more in the long run. He shot a glance at Needa, who was smiling knowingly, then sighed deeply:"Well, I guess capturing the captain counts for something too." - "I am sure it does," Needa replied calmly and left. But Jix wasn´t satisfied. He had been looking forward to finally testing his wits and abilities against Vader for a change, if only for practise purposes, not to harm the other.   
Well, perhaps he could still surprise the Dark Lord.  
He had to run to catch up with Vader and of course he didn´t want to give himself away too early. Unfortunately the other had anticipated his move and was already waiting. Rounding a corner, Jix ran straight into Vader, who simply gave him a shove, letting Jix´own momentum do the work for him. "So you want to play? Then let´s play." For the second time that day Jix felt the Dark Lord´s gloved fingers close around his throat, this time with more pressure behind that iron grip when he lifted him high, letting his feet dangle half a meter over the floor. "Hey, I didn´t mean it," Jix croaked hoarsely, realizing his mistake, but knew better than to try and kick against the Dark Lord´s heavily armored shin. "Why are you so boldly risking your life this way, Jix?" Vader hissed dangerously.  
- "Call it ambition."  
- "I know you like to push your limits, but this is foolish."  
- "So you think I am not good enough to take on you?"  
- "Frankly, yes. You are good, very good, but you are no Jedi. And that´s why you are here and take care of pushing the Rebels in the right direction, while I take care of getting Palpatine off our trail."  
""Jix?" Han called suddenly, his voice worried. Vader let Jix fall unceremoniously to the hard deck, turning towards his adversary: "Your friend will survive," the Dark Lord answered in amusement, "Wether you do is still to be seen, Solo." With a wordless growl Han launched himself at Vader, who sidestepped and let him run past him. Han´s headlong plunge took him to the other Corellian´s side and he helped him up. "What are you doing? Are you suicidal or what?" Jix asked incredulous, holding his aching neck. "No more than you are, it seems," Han shot back," I called the cavallery and since Rogue Squadron were the fastest who could respond, they are here now. Oh, and I found the rest of your team." - "Great," Jix said and patted the other´s shoulder, "But we have more pressing problems now." Pointing at the Sith standing patiently not three meters away, he moved one hand to his blaster, still eying the Dark Lord. What the hell was he to do now?  
Fortunately, the other rebels took that decision from him. They stormed into the corridore, momentarily distracting Vader, who focused his attention immediately on this new threat. Especially since Luke Skywalker was with the newcomers. "We got him!" Han crowed suddenly, when Vader turned away, and aimed his blaster at the Dark Lord´s back. But the man was no easy target and ducked out of the way, but not fast enough to evade the beam fully in these close quarters. Only Jix realized that caught the blast deliberatly, since Solo had not taken care and the laser beam might have hit Luke, who had been running towards the Imperial commander, instead of it´s assigned target. A small hole smoking in his suit at shoulder-height, Vader lashed out with the Force and brought Han to his knees. Jix jumped over the falling Corellian just in time and took a shot at Vader himself. But Vader was faster still, knocked Jix out of the way and ran past him, vanishing around the corner.The other rebels followed him. "Luke!" Jix called, "Come over here!" The youth stopped his pursuit and knelt next to Han. "You alright?" - "Luke, do you have no brains at all? Standing there when they start firing like mad?" - "Leave it be, Jix," Han put in, "He´s getting away."   
  
Darth Vader´s long legs were carrying him quickly towards the next hangarbay, where he found a waiting shuttle. Quickly boarding and getting the systems online, he lifted the ship off the floor and headed for space.  
It wasn´t long until Rogue Squadron´s x-wings followed. He evaded the enemy fighters´ fire easily, twisting and rolling his ship with increasing pleasure. This shuttle might not be as maneuverable as a small fighter, but it was heavily armored and shielded. And there was still no pilot who could match his skills.  
Now the rebel battle cruisers joined the fray, but he changed course and skimmed low underneath the command ship´s belly, thus making it impossible for the capital ships to shoot at him without hitting their own. Two particular fighter´s stayed hot on his trail and he could identify them easily: Solo and Luke. The Dark Lord noted his son´s superior flying skills with pride. He had felt the youth´s desire to engage him back on the star destroyer, but he definitely was not going to fight him in a lightsaber duel. Luke had a lot to learn before that could happen. Vader let his ship roll once, then dived sharply and came back up behind Solo´s fighter. Disabling this ship, he brought Luke to break his concentration momentarily in concern for his friend and took the chance to slip away and into hyperspace.  
  
The conference room aboard the Liberty was pretty crowded with General Dodonna and his staff, plus Jix and the Princess assembled there, all of them staring hard at the man standing in their midst apparently completely unconcerned. "You what?" the General asked him again. Captain Needa gave him a tiny smile:   
- "As I said before, I want to join your efforts."   
- "But you are an Imperial captain."   
- "Frankly, I don´t see your problem, General. My ship is in your hands, as are my troops and I. You want information from me and I can make this whole affair much easier for all of us."   
- "But. Why?"  
- "The Imperial Navy is not what it used to be. Nor is the Empire itself, and the promises made to us were never fulfilled. Many think as I do. And, being here today, I know I can make a difference, in helping you."  
Jix had to admit that Needa was a very skilled and convincing liar. In his experience most Imperial officers were. Maybe it was a job requirement. In the end, the rebel leaders agreed on taking the Captain´s offer and Jix knew that this meant one step further to reaching Vader´s goal.  
  
Mara Jade was thoroughly bored. There had been a lot of activity in the past two days ever since the rebels had taken over this world. She still remembered the sight greeting her upon entering the system: The Avenger burning and the other two star destroyers fleeing into hyperspace. Talk on the streets had it that Lord Vader had only barely escaped the rebels, though Mara found that hard to believe. More likely it had been the other way round.  
It was afternoon and like every other day since her arrival on Selos V, she spent it in `The Rat Hole´, sipping at her drink, not really tasting it. "You look as if you could use another drink," a male voice said behind her. Mara turned around on her chair slowly, apraising the man standing in front of her. He was middle-aged, of average height, pretty muscular, and his long hair was tied back in a pony tail. His blue eyes twinkled at her and he was smiling. Mara´s heart skipped a beat. Could this be him? "And on what ship did you come in?" She asked their setup line. "The last out of town," he replied and joined her at her table, "I´m sure you´ve heard the rumors," he continued, clearly referring to the Avenger´s fate. Mara nodded solemnly: "And how much of it is true?" - "Oh, probably most of it. I´ve already thought about how we can get you into the crew. Wanna hear it?" - "Go ahead."   
  
Leia Organa eyed the young red-head sceptically. "You say she´s one of your informants?"   
she asked Jix for the third time since this discussion had started. "Yes, look, I already told you twice that we make a good team. We´ve worked together before." - "But why bring her in now? Everything is working perfectly." He sighed deeply, rolling his eyes once, then began anew: "Leia, this way I can go on other missions where I am also needed. She has the same contacts I have. And Han told me he wants to go on that next mission with me and I already said yes. I mean it´s dangerous and you wouldn´t want him to go alone now, would you?" - "Chewie is with him," she put in, smiling slightly. Clearing her thoughts again, she turned a stern gaze on Mara:"Very well, since you vow for her. Alright." Standing up, she signalled them that this discussion was over. Jix was grinning broadly and made to leave, with the Emperor´s Hand following, when Leia called after her, clearly amused: "Next time you speak to Uncle Dee, give him my regards." - "I´ll do that," Jix replied and pushed Mara ahead of him. Once the door to Leia´s office had closed behind them and they were a few meters down the corridore Mara asked with a frown: "Who is this Uncle Dee?" - "Noone you need to know."   
  
She followed him silently, clearly musing about this strange uncle, but Jix had something planned for her. "Hey Solo!" he called over the heads of the rebels assembled in the ship´s canteen to where Han, Luke and Chewie had occupied a table next to the viewport. "Come, let´s meet my friends here," he told Mara," just act natural." - "You don´t have to tell me what to do, thank you so much," she hissed sourly, but forced a smile on her lips when they joined the three others. "Hey Jix, who´s your friend?" Luke asked, eying the Emperor´s Hand closely.  
"This is Mara, an old friend. Figuratively speaking," Jix added in reference to her age. "Take a seat," Han offered and the two slipped into the little round. "I was just saying that Vader is a hell of a pilot," Solo told them. Jix only nodded: "Yeah, he said, "Maybe you´ll get him next time." Jix started to say something else, but was cut short, when a small hand was placed on his shoulder. He saw Han´s eyes flash jealously and knew immediately who it was :"Princess," he said, turning in his seat. Leia smiled at him faintly: "I need to talk to you, in my office," she explained and waited for him at the table. Jix sighed and stood, unwilling to leave Mara alone with the others. But he really had no choice.   
  
The first thing he noticed in the princess´office was the holoscreen. Leia took a seat at her desk and motioning for him to sit down in front of her. He complied and she began:   
"I´ll be frank with you. My memories of the happenings at Debelan have been pretty clouded so far, but gradually I remember everything." She looked at him expectantly. "Everything?" he asked carefully," What do you mean?" Leaning over the desk ´s top towards him she smiled:   
"I just had a little talk with Captain Needa. You see, I wanted to know more about those others who are dissatisfied with where the Empire is headed. He mentioned a few names, but one really hit me: Darth Vader. Imagine that. Vader a traitor? It got me thinking. From what Needa said during his interrogation, Vader made sure that as few of his troops as possible were killed and most of them captured. Very unlike him, it seems to me. And Han told me that he found you and Vader together. Admittedly he also said that Vader had you by the throat, but he also thought that he didn´t mean to kill you, that the two of you were only bickering. Then it all fell into place. Uncle Dee, you, and Debelan. You are Vader´s agent.   
His best, far as I recall him saying. And he sent you here to protect me and my brother." Sighing deeply she stood and walked towards the viewport in the small room, staring out into space: "Darth Vader is my father. I remember that now. And it isn´t easy. He cared for me on Debelan, true, but nevertheless, the things he´s done can never be forgiven. I hesitate to tell Luke the truth but..." - "Don´t tell him just yet," Jix all but begged her. "And why not?" - "A plan is underway, a plan to weaken the Empire. We´ve had a few setbacks, but give Vader time and he can still turn it around and it would be best if only the four of us knew about all this." - "You mean Needa is part of this plot?" - "Yes," Jix answered simply. "Tell me of that plan," Leia demanded quietly and sat down again. Jix hesitated for a moment and she immediately understood that hesitation: "Under normal circumstances I would be dead now, right?"   
- "Well, you´ve uncovered my identity and all, so the answer is yes."   
- "But my father would kill you if anything happened to me."   
- "It´s not only that. I like you, Leia, I truly do. You are an admirable woman, really. I would not hurt you. Never. You´ve shown your trsut by not blowing my cover and I honor that trust."   
"Thank you, Jix," she said, completely sincere and walked around the desk to take him into a warm embrace. "Whoa!" He shouted, surprised and jumped out of his chair, clearly embarassed. Holding her at arm´s length he fumbled for the right words to thank her for her trust, when the door chimed open to admit Han Solo: "Leia, we," he began and stopped himself short, taking in the scene before him. His face darkened apruptly and he grumbled something before leaving again in a hurry. "Oh," Leia commented ,"That didn´t go well."   
Jix disengaged from her and put a hand on the desk, caressing it´s smooth surface:   
- "There is another thing you should know, Leia."   
- "What is it?"  
- "Whatever you do, don´t trust Mara. She´s the Emperor´s Hand, but we had no choice if we wanted to keep our plan secret."   
- "The Emperor´s Hand?!" Leia exclaimed, shaking her head, "And you brought her here?"   
- "As I said, we had no choice. Officially she´s here to work with me in gathering vital information."   
- "Ah, so I´ll be careful with what I tell her. And in case Uncle Dee calls again while you are on that mission with Han?"   
- "Then you talk to him." Leia hesitated before answering:   
- "Alright, I guess."   
- "I´ll be off then."   
- "Yes. Good luck. And may the Force be with you."   
The princess smiled at Jix and he bowed slightly, before leaving. She was very much like her father, he found, but it would probably be very unwise to tell her that. "Jix!" she called after him one last time. "What is it?" he asked, half turning towards her. "The plan. You must have forgotten about it." - "Later, alright?" - "Ok. Later"  
  
Jix went straight to Han´s quarters and found Solo packing his gear together for their impending mission. "Hey, where did you leave Mara?" - "She and Luke are doing some simulation runs," Han replied, not meeting his eyes. "Look pal, whatever you think you´ve seen back there," Jix began but was interrupted immediately. "Forget about it. We have more important things to worry about, don´t we? I suggest you go and get your things. We´re leaving in two hours." Standing in the doorway a little longer, Jix finally turned to leave.  
Looking for Mara and the kid, he found them sitting together quite comfortably in the canteen. "Mara, can I talk to you for a minute?" - "Sure," she replied and stood, following him out.   
- "Mara, I need to leave in two hours, don´t know when we´ll be back. So try to not do anything stupid while I´m gone."   
- "No need to remind me," she retorted, folding her arms in front of her chest.   
- "By the way, what is that with you and Skywalker?"   
- "Nothing. but he´s the one who destroyed the Death Star."   
- "He´s a lucky kid is what he is, nothing more."   
- "Jealous?" - "Never," Jix grinned. Imagine, Vader his father! He could think of more pleasant things. "Then I´ll see you whenever," Mara nodded at him and left, rejoining Luke.   
  
Chewbacca and Han were already waiting when Jix came jogging into the huge hangarbay. The Millenium Falcon looked as scruffy as ever and Jix was glad he didn´t have to fly that monster. Not that he could have. Flying spacecrafts was something he left to other people.  
And it was the one thing that unnerved his employer most, having to arrange transports for Jix whenever he sent him on a mission.   
  
"Glad you could make it," Han remarked sarcastically and stomped up the gangway into the ship´s interior. His wookie copilot shrugged apologetically and followed him, while Jix only shook his head and shouldered his packpack again. When they were finally all strapped in, Han still hadn´t said another word. "Next destination: Hoth sytstem," the Corellian finally announced and started the engines.  
  
Darth Vader´s arrrival on Coruscant was less spectacular than one might expect. He simply landed the shuttle on one of the high-level landing pads on the Imperial Palace, then stalked towards the two Royal guards standing at the entrance to the Palace. "Welcome back, Lord Vader," one of them said, while the other worked the door controls, allowing the Dark Lord to enter the tall hallway. Vader entered the next turbolift and it took him two levels up to the Emperor´s throne room, where he was already expected.  
"Ah, Lord Vader, back from the front," Palpatine greeted him,  
- "Your mission failed, I was told. Why?"   
- "A trap, master. Whoever is passing information on to the rebels also knew about this mission."   
- "I see. Well, we will increase our efforts in tracking down this traitor. Unfortunately you have disposed of Intelligence director Isard," the Emperor added sourly," Therefore I entrust this investigation into your able hands."   
- "I will not disappoint you, master."  
- "I know."  
  
Vader made a trip to Intelligence´s headquarters, putting the clerks present on edge and rooted around in Isard´s office, scanned a few reports and went home again. Two days later he repeated the procedure, and the next week it was the same. By then the clerks were so jumpy that they couldn´t work normally. Which had been Vader´s plan all along. While giving the impression that he was working hard on finding the information leak, he also made sure that noone else did likewise. After two weeks he was ready to present his findings to the Emperor.  
  
The Hoth system greeted the Millenium Falcon with a meteorite shower, knocking the ship around a bit before it could land safely on the ice-planet itself.   
"What a great climate!" Jix shouted over the ice-storm´s howling, as they went on their first trip on the surface. "Shut up!" Han called back, clearly annoyed. They were searching for caves big enough to house the new Rebel Headquarters and didn´t have much luck on the first day. When they were all assembled at the sabacc table aboard the Falcon that evening, Han had some additional bad news. "That meteorites have knocked out a few systems it seems, including navigation." - "Which means?" Jix asked, bewildered, when Chewie started howling mournfully. "It means that we are stuck here until we get some spare parts. I´ve called the fleet and Luke will get them to us." - "Oh. Good. How long will that take?" - "About five days." - Well, by then we should have found more than enough caves."  
  
It was the third day when Han and Jix stumbled over the entrance of one of said caves, with Chewie staying behind and kept contact via comm-link and radar, in case anything went wrong. "I got something!" Han shouted and motioned for Jix to join him at one of the identical looking snow rifts. The hole was pretty small and admitted only one of them at a time, but when they finally, after long claustrophobic minutes, reached the cave´s interior, both congratulated each other on the find. The huge hall caved from ice seemed to be as big as a star destroyer´s main hangar bay. "Incredible," Jix commented, taking off the snowglasses to get a better view. "Yeah, it´s great," Han answered, equally awed, "Mission acomplished, i I say," he smiled and both men shook hands. The cordial moment was interrupted by a low growl. Both Jix and Hun spun around immediately, blaster at hand. And found themselves facing a huge, fanged creature with glowing red eyes and completely white fur. The beast rushed at them, but they stood their ground, firing repeatedly, until the thing went down.   
The silence which followed was more frightening than anything else. Han was the first to notice the cracks in the ice walls left by blaster shots. "Watch out!" Jix shouted, when a huge block of ice suddenly dropped from the high ceiling, missing them by meters, but spraying them with sharp splinters upon impact. When Jix picked himself up from the floor again, he found no trace of Solo. "Han!" - "I´m here," the other replied gruffly, futily trying to scrape the ice from the fallen-in tunnel that lead back to the surface. A bloody gash decorated his face, but he didn´t seem to notice. "You´re hurt," Jix told him, quickly unpacking bandages from his backpack. "Yeah, and we are both trapped here. Chewie!" he called into his omm-link. There was only static. "That´s not good," Jix said, bandages in hand and frowning. "You don´t say, wise guy," Han hissed at him and stomped back to the middle of the cave. "Hey, you got a problem?" the other Corellian challenged him. "A problem? No, not at all! I am trapped in an ice cave on an ice-planet with Mr. Perfect. That´s alright," Han was clearly upset. "If you didn´t want me along you could have just told me," Jix reminded him calmly. "Unfortunately Leia insisted." - "Oh. Look, I´ve been trying to tell you that back on the Liberty, but you wouldn´t listen." Han interrupted him again: "I understand very well. Leia wants you to watch out for me. As if I were a child," he added quietly, "And I imagine this is a great chance for you to show yet again that you are the perfect hero."  
- "Han. Look, we shouldn´t be fighting now."   
- "Oh yeah? I think that´s exactly what we should do."   
"You are getting pathetic, Han," Jix was actually smiling now, but immediately regretted his mistake, when Han slugged him a good one with a growl, sending him flying to the hard ground. Holding his aching jaw, he stared up at Solo, and his voice was dangerously low when he said: "You just made a mistake, brother." Coming up fast he caught Han´s wrists and slowly wrestled him to his knees. "I know what your problem is, Solo. It´s the princess. But I assure you that it is not as you think." - "You mean you don´t love her?" Han hissed between clenched teeth, fighting Jix´iron-hard grip bravely. "Listen, Han. She´s just someone I rescued by chance, but that´s no reason to fall in love, is it?" And besides, her father would kill me if I did, he added silently to himself. "For me it was," Solo admitted finally and ceased his struggle. Jix let him go and looked down at him calmly. "If you don´t love her, why did you try to impress her at every turn?" - "Hey, that´s just me," Jix grinned and helped him up, "Can´t help it. Now let´s go and try to get out of here before we freeze to death."  
  
It took them a few hours to clear up the tunnel and get back to the Falcon. By then night had fallen and with it the temperatures. But they made it and Chewie was already waiting with heated blankets. When he saw the two Corellians smile at each other he shook his head in exasperation. Those two really had a knack for complicating things.  
Three days later the Millenium Falcon received an emergency signal. "What is it?" Jix asked, joining Han in the cockpit. "It´s a rebel frequency. Wait. It´s...it´s Luke," pulling off the headphones he frowned into the blizzard raging outside, "He´s ot there somewhere." - "Then we got to find him before nightfall. Come on." They found the small freighter Luke had flown in not far away, but no trace of Skywalker. "Why did he leave the ship at all?" Han wondered aloud. "And how the hell are we going to fiind him in this?" Jix added, staring grimly through his snowglasses into the storm howling around them. The thick wall of snow and ice made it impossible to see anything and by now any traces left by Luke had been covered again.  
  
"Ben?" Luke whsipered, his lips blue and freezing. He had been stupid to leave the ship, he knew, since Han and Jix would be coming for him. But he hadn´t planned on going far.   
Then, suddenly the apparition of Ben Kenobi in the distance had drawn him away, but by now he thought he must have imagined everything. "Ben!" he called again, the cold air cutting into his lungs savagely and making him cough. "Luke," came the faint answer finally and in front of him the shimmering ghost of Ben Kenobi appeared. "Luke, you must go to Dagobah. Master Yoda will train you there." - "Dagobah?" Luke wheezed. "It is vital you go there, Luke. For everyone." And then Ben was gone again.  
  
When Jix and Han finally found him, Luke´s clothes were nearly fozen and his face red and blue from the cold. Cursing, Hand carried the youngster back to the Falcon, with Jix leading the way using a very strong radar to locate the ship. When finally they had Luke wrapped tight in heated blankets and filled him up with some Corellian brandy, he started breathing normally again. "Hey, kid," Han called softly,"How do you feel?" Blinking his blue eyes twice, Luke tried to otientate himself first: "Dagobah," he whispered. "No, this is Hoth, remember?" His friend explained. "Have to go to Dagobah, find Master Yoda," the kid mumbled and fell asleep again. Straightening up Han shrugged and went to join Chewie in the cockpit.   
Jix took the seat next to the sleeping young Jedi, wondering if his father had ever been as idealistic and innocent as this one. What was on Dagobah? And this Master Yoda, a Jedi Master? He should get this piece of information to Lord Vader as soon as possible. But the spare parts for the Falcon were still on Luke´s ship and they would have to wait until the storm died down until they could retrieve them. Jix sighed deeply. Hopefully Vader was having more luck.  
  
The throne room was plunged into darkness when Darth Vader entered, but he didn´t need any light so sense Palpatine´s presence standing at the blank holoscreen. "Any news, Lord Vader?" - "Yes, master. I have a certain suspicion concerning this information leak." - "Ah," teh Emperor made his way slowly towards the throne, seating himself. Vader had often noticed Palpatine´s habit of seeking refuge in that overgrown chair when speaking to his right-hand man. Most likely it made him feel superior in some way.   
- "Do you know who it is?"   
- "As I said, it is a suspicion. To prove wether I am right or wrong, I will have to take some risk." Leaning forward, the Emperor frowned:   
- "Are we talking about that special agent you´ve sent to infiltrate the Rebels?"   
- "The very same."  
- "What is your plan?"   
- "I will go on a mission only the three of us will know about. If he is the traitor the Rebels will no doubt try to capture me. If not, my suspicion was not justified."   
- "If you suspect him, I could order Mara Jade to eliminate that threat."   
- "No," Vader cut in immedtiately," This agent has enjoyed my complete trust for long years now and I don´t want to lose him on unjustified doubt."   
- "Very well, Lord Vader. If you see no other way. But take care. I would not want to lose your services now."   
After the Dark Lord had left Palpatine permitted himself a smile. Finally a chance had presented itself to weaken Vader bodily and in the eyes of his troops. Regardless as to wether his agent really was the traitor, Palpatine would make sure this mission would end in disaster for Darth Vader.   
  
Back on board the Liberty, Han, Jix, Chewie and Leia were assembled in front of Luke´s bed in the med section. He looked better now, not so pale, and he was smiling for the first time in days. "So Ben told you to go to Dagobah? The dead Ben Kenobi?" Han asked again. "Yes. And I will go. There´s a Jedi Master there who will train me. Isn´t that great? Next time Vader and I meet I will be better prepared for a fight," he added proudly. "Take it easy, Luke, "Jix told him,  
"Vader is years ahead of you." He and Leia shared a knowing look. "I know that I have much to learn, but how are we going to win this war if we have noone who can stand up to Vader or the Emperor?" Luke asked them sullenly. While Jix tried not to laugh, Han shook his head, smiling: "I don´t know where you take that confidence from, kid."  
  
When Jix finally made it to his quarters, still exhausted from the strenuous Hoth mission, he found Mara waiting for him. "How´s it going?" he asked her wearily, dropping on his bed. She remained where she was seated in a high-backed chair and regarded him coolly. "What?" he demanded, unnerved. "The princess doesn´t trust me," she told him icily. Jix propped himself up on his elbows, his eyebrows raised:  
- "And that is supposed to be my fault? I thought you knew your job. Gain her trust first, then ask questions. We´ve got time."   
- "No we don´t," she replied and stood apruptly.   
- "What do you mean?"   
- "What I mean is that I have just got the order to eliminate her."   
- "Oh."   
- "Aren´t you going to protest or anything?"   
- "Why should I?"   
- "Because she´s your primary informant here among the rebels."   
- "I could easily find others, Mara, but this plan is stupid."   
- "And why?" Clearly hurt by hiss remark she stood there, arms folded in front of her chest, green eyes flashing.   
- "Because you are so new here you would be the first suspect. And that would endanger my mission here too."  
- "Then you will come with me."   
- "If Lord Vader finds out that I quit my assignment because you were too stupid to plan ahead, both our heads will be on the line. Don´t you see? Killing her now would gain us nothing."   
- "My orders have been clear, Wrenga Jixton. And I will follow them."   
- "Alright, Mara. Do what you must. But I won´t help you if you get caught. And if I have to, I´ll kill you personally before you can blow my cover too. Understood?"  
She nodded sharply, then left. What a fine mess this was! Jix sighed inwardly. He could not tell Mara to not do it or kill her, because that would only bring the Emperor on his trail. But he could warn Leia, no problem. Mara would try to kill the princess somewhere private, try to cover up the traces she left and then run. There would be questions and some of them Jix didn´t want to answer. But, first things first.  
  
He found Leia sitting at the viewport in her quarters, staring out at the stars. "Jix," she said with a smile when he entered. But the expression on his face quickly wiped it off her lips.  
- "What is it?"   
- "Mara has orders to kill you."   
- "What?"   
- "You´ll draw her somewhere private and I take care of her. If she gets caught, she´ll blow my cover. You and I both don´t want that to happen, right?"   
- "Yes. Come, sit down, We´ll think of something."  
  
The ambush had been well planned, no doubt. Four fighters were blocking the way into the Sluis Van system, while three mid-sized freighters´cross-fire kept the Dark Lord´s small yacht occupied. The strain on the ship already was critical and Vader fought hard to keep the hwole thing from breaking apart. With clenched teeth, he concentrated on taking out the fighters, the easier target for his guns, while trying to avoid the freighters´fire at the same time. Diving suddenly, he managed to let one of the fighters smash into another of it´s peers. Then he turned the yacht around, taking on the freighters. But his ship´s maneuverability had decreased heavily with the number of hits it had taken so far. At one time Vader could barely avoid hitting one of the other ships himself. This was taking too long. Feinting a roll underneath one of the freighter´s belly, he drew the ship through a long curve instead, heading for hyperspace. The yacht suddenly presented a much clearer target and the Dark Lord felt each additional hit into the ship hull as if it were a stab to his own chest. He sighed deeply, when the long starlines of hyperspace finally embraced his ship. That had been close.   
Only seconds later real-space hit the yacht like a hammer blow. Vader was thrown hard against the seat restraint, momentarily shocked, and then fought in vain to get the ship back under control. The hyperdrive was gone and with it most of navigation. Cursing loudly, Vader   
strained to get the ship on a decent course instead of a headlong plunge towards the surface of an unknown planet directly underneath. But too late. The yacht crashed through the dense rainforest with murderous speed, leaving a trail of destruction behind, and raking a deep furrow into the swampy ground.   
  
When finally all sound had ceased, only the faint `ping´ of the ship´s cooling hull was to be heard through the deadly silence. After twenty minutes or so the normal noises of the jungle returned and the day moved on as if nothing had happened at all.  
Darth Vader felt numb. He had tried to cushion the fall with the Force and succeeded, else there would have been only a crater to mark his grave. But the giant trees had damaged the ship immensely. And not only the ship. One especially thick branch had crashed through the viewport and bent the control panel upwards, broken the window frame, and one unfortunate metal rod had buried itself in Vader´s lungs. His legs were stuck and he could not feel them anymore. Likely they were broken and part of the artificial circuitry too. Moving his head seemed impossible and he felt blood rise from his lungs, threatening to drown him. Angry, he summoned the Force to him, but there another surprise was waiting: Somebody was blocking him. He tried again, with the same result. Finally, completely exhausted, the Dark Lord simply fainted.  
  
When he woke again he lay in a low, moist cave, with thick roots hanging from the dark ceiling. His helmet and mask had been taken of and he could feel the cool air on his bare skin. The feeling of profound peace seemed to fill this place to bursting. But, still weak, Vader started violently when a voice next to his head spoke suddenly: "Rest you need, Lord Vader, and heal you will." - "Master Yoda," the Dark Lord sighed and tried to turn his head to face the tiny alien. But the Master´s walking stick boring gently but firmly into the exposed skin of his neck brought him up short. "Move you will not, for now," the Jedi´s tone was that of open amusement and Vader felt anger stir in his mind again. He started saying something hurtful, when Yoda interrupted him again: "Speaking too, is not allowed. Sleep now you will." Feeling a cold reptilian hand on his forehead, Darth Vader gritted his teeth as the Jedi Master let the Force flow through him, convincing his body that it was time to rest again. What rankled most was the ease with which Yoda pushed past Vader´s own mental defenses. I swear, he ban cursing inwardly, before unconsciousness claimed him again.  
  
Leia Organa slowly walked out of the now nearly empty hangarbay, hands clasped behind her back, smiling to herself. Luke had seemed so excited about his going to Tattoine for training and she felt some pride for her bother´s commitment to becoming a Jedi Knight. I hope your path will be different from his though, her father had told her back on Debelan, referring to his own fate. She wished Luke the same. Before leaving he had told her that he wasn´t sure how long he would be gone and she missed him already. Sighing deeply, the Princess pushed the door controls, only to find them blocked. She felt the tiny hairs on her neck stand on end and slowly turned around again, scanning her surroundings anxiously. "Looking for someone?" Mara´s soft voice asked sweetly from the shadows of the single fighter occupying the hangar.. Leia spun around, staring at the other woman. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. The Emperor´Hand held her tiny blaster in one hand, aiming straight at Leia´s heart. "Are you out of your mind?" The Princess took a step back and Mara followed her closely. "No, not at all, princess. I am just following orders."   
- "Whose orders?"   
- "The Emperor´s, to be precise."   
- "What?! But Jix vowed for you."   
Mara shook her red hair and laughed: "You are so naive, Leia. Wrenga Jixton is Darth Vader´s most trusted agent. Don´t you know?" - "Oh, she does," Jix answered from where he had landed after his soundless fall from the hangarbay´s observation tower. The Emperor´s Hand spun around, firing on him, burt he was faster. Kicking at her mid-section he sent her flying to the floor. Leia heard the screeching sound of someone trying to work the door controls from the other side, before Jix was on her and pushed her down. Mara´s next shot missed Han Solo by centimeters, as he stormed through the now badly damaged door, with Chewbacca right behind. "Don´t move!" he shouted at the woman now kneeling a few meters away on the polished metal floor and his gaze flicked over to where Jix helped Leia to her feet again. "Drop your weapon," Han ordered and Mara complied grudgingly. But Jix calmy went over, pulled her up and fished a throwing knife from her right boot. "How did you know?" Han asked, surprised, when Mara hissed at Jix: "You´ll pay for this." Chewie roared an inquriy and Solo added: "Yeah, what the hell is going on here?" It was Lei who answered him: "Mara is an Imperial agent. She had orders to kill me." Solo turned towards Jix, staring hard at him:"But if I remember correctly, it was this guy here who said we could trust her completely."   
- "I can explain this," the other man told him, as Han brought his blaster to aim on him:  
- "Then better do it fast."   
- "Alright, Solo. Can you help out please?" Jix asked Chewie who immediately took hold of Mara´s arms," I had no choice, Han. If I had not allowed her to come here, my cover would have been blown."   
- "What cover are you talking about?"   
- "Look, I told you that I know a lot about the Imperial Navy, right? Now, my informant..."  
- "Uncle Dee."   
- "The very same. He´s a Navy officer, pretty high up in the hierachy. We devised a plan together to weaken the Empire from the inside, see?"  
- "You are working for Vader!" Mara shouted then, determined on ruining Jix´ little story.   
- "And he would be pretty upset if he ever found out what I am really doing here, " Jix answered calmly.  
- "You are Vader´s agent?"   
- "Officially, yes. But when all this is over I´ll make sure to tell him prsonally that I quit."   
Leia was smiling now. She walked towards Han and put a hand on his arm, pushing it down gently, lowering the weapon he still held. "Jix saved my life, Han. And he is really trustworthy, believe me." - "If you say so, Leia." But it was clear that Han still wasn´t convinced. Suddenly Chewbacca roared in pain and let go of Mara, who held another knife in her hands. She went for the single fighter like a shot and climbed in. Han and Chewie ran after her but were too late. If they didn´t want to be fried by her ship´s exhaust ports they had to move back. Jix stood next to Leia, a thoughtful expression on his face. "What is it?" she asked. "You know," he whispered, wanting to make sure only she heard him," This is just perfect. When she reports to Palpatine that I am the traitor, your father is free from the Emperor´s doubts." - "I see. Clever, that. I just hope it works."   
  
The landing on Dagobah wasn´t pleasant, and when Luke had finally set his ship down on a mossy clearing and opened the fighter´s canopy, the jungle heat hit him like a hammer. "Wow!" he remarked, and climbed out of the cockpit. Testing the ground he found that it gave way slightly, but not alarmingly so. His flightsuit immediately sucked up the air´s moisture like a sponge and his hair quickly matted down with sweat. Getting his gear from the shuttle, Luke sighed and prepared his search for the Jedi Master Yoda. Unknown to the young Skywalker, the old master was watching him through the dense undergrowth, finding many similarities to the youth´s father. Yoda shook his head slowly and returned to the dark cave where the Dark Lord still slept.  
Who was rudely woken by the Jedi Master´s walking stick poking at his neck again.   
"I wish you found some other way to get my attention," he grumbled. Yoda laughed quietly. "Feeling better are you?" - "Yes. Much better. Thank you." Vader slowly started to rise, fighting the sudden headache and sat up, looking down at the tiny Jedi Master. "You look old today," he remarked. The other smiled slightly: "There are a few things I could say about your appearance too, my lord." - "Point taken," the Dark Lord replied, answering his smile.  
The past days he had healed slowly, with Yoda´s help. The old Jedi Master had quit treating him like a prisoner after some heated discussions and now it was as if they had formed an unspoken truce somewhere along the way. It wasn´t much, but it was something. But Vader still felt the bonds the Jedi Master had fastened on him.  
- "Your son is here," Yoda told him quietly, eying the other closely.   
- "What? Luke is here? When did he arrive?"   
- "Just now." Vader subsided a bit and pursed his lips thoughtfully.   
- "Then you are going to train him?" The Jedi Master nodded gravely. "You know, Master Yoda, I am glad you said yes. because I would have liked to spare my son the humiliation of being rejected for training."   
- "Bitter you are still. But I feel the Light returning to you."   
- "Yes. I have felt it too." Raising his head proudly, Yoda looked Vader straight in the eye:   
- "A mistake I made perhaps in not letting Qui-Gon train you when he asked for it, Anakin Skywalker. But undo that mistake only you can."   
- "I... understand."   
  
It was a day later. Luke Skywalker had been glad to finally find the Jedi Master after hours of running around in this swamp. Although he had been initially disappointed in the little alien´s appearance, Yoda quickly made it clear that appearance could often deceive.  
The two had shared a meal in the Jedi Master´s tiny house and Luke had had to take good care of his head. But he had endured the cramped dinner valiantly, not wanting to put his new teacher off.   
Now, with the morning rain pouring down on the young Jedi, his training had finally started in earnest. It wasn´t easy for him, since Yoda required that he free his mind of all his desires. That he learn patience. Patience! He didn´t have time! but nevertheless he was here to learn and he would learn fast. Setting his jaw in determination, he continued concentrating on the flow of the Force around him.  
  
"A good student is he, willing to learn patience," Yoda smiled at the cave´s other occupant whose blue eyes suddenly flashed with a distant fire. "I just hope that he learns forgiveness too. I know that I never did, and it was my undoing in the end." The Jedi Master nodded gravely: "Challenge you he will." - "I know. But I am ready for that." - "He is not." - "Then teach him well, Master," Darth Vader answered coldly and rose, leaving the dank cave behind ane leaning his back against the rough bark of the old tree which concealed it. He stood there silently, his eyes fastened on the stars just visible through the dense foliage and clouds. The night air brought with it the heavy scents of the swamp and of a distant campfire. Luke. He was out there, unaware of the dangers that lay ahead. When the Dark Lord slowly started walking towards where his son would be quietly meditating as he always did at this time of day, ever since he had come here, Yoda´s voice stopped him: "Don´t," was all the old master said. And the other complied. Standing torn between anger, desire, love and loneliness, the first raindrops falling from the sky bringing back memories of flowing fire and anguish, Darth Vader realized that again he was standing at a crossroads. He had to decide what he reall wanted for his children: Merely their safety or their love.  
  
A week had passed and Luke decided that he could wait no longer. Just about to tell Yoda that he had to leave, the Jedi Master met him for their morning run. Sighing, Luke shouldered the backpack upon which the ancient master perched like an owl, and started to run. The exercise was designed to both sharpen his concentration and to hone his physical skills.   
But Luke was thinking of something else. He stumbled more than once and Yoda chided him for his clumsiness, asking him to concentrate harder. "Turn right now," Yoda ordered suddenly and Luke was a bit surprised that they left their usual route. The undergrowth became thicker and nasty thorns scratched at the youth. Finally pushing through a particularly dense growth of bushes, Luke stopped short. His mouth fell open as he beheld what could only be a crash site. The swamp had swallowed most of the traces on the ground, but broken trees and parts of machinery told their own tale. Forgetting everything else, Luke put a protesting Jedi Master down on the damp ground and started running towards where the ship must have finally come to rest. In awe, he circled the wreck of a small yacht which must have been a real beauty before she met her end on this forsaken planet. Suddenly a bald head with piercing blue eyes popped out of the smashed cockpit´s interior, startling the young Jedi. "Hey, son," the apparition said loudly, "Can you by any chance give me a lift?" Then the man drew himself out of the wreck and jumped to the ground. Luke took a step back when the muscular body unfolded into it´s full, impressive height. Purple scars were slashed across that deadly pale face and for a moment the youth wondered wether the man had received those injuries during the crash. But no, the scars looked old and immediately Luke imagined that this was a pirate, a hero of many battles. He certainly looked like a warrior. "Now. What about that lift?" the stranger asked again, not unkindly. "I...I," Luke stuttered, but Master Yoda came to his rescue. The tiny alien had finally reached the two men and stared speculatively at the taller one: "Help you he can," he said and the other nodded after the merest hesitation. "If you can get me to Nar Shaddaa you won´t regret it," the stranger told Luke and attempted a smile. "Sure," he answered, at a loss of what else to say. "And what is your name, son?"   
  
The flight to Nar Shadaa was uneventful, compared to his recent voyage to Sluis Van, but Darth Vader liked it that way. He used the time to study his son more closely without revealing his own identity. And the boy wisely did not try to dig too deep into his passenger´s past. He could feel Luke´s excitement though, and understood it well. Here he was, on his first mission all alone, meeting a mysterious stranger and just beginning to uncover the secrets of the Force. No doubt there was a lot going on in that head of his. "So, where do you come from?" The boy started at the sudden sound, but turned around in his seat to smile at him shyly. Far too trusting, this child, but his naivité was charming in it´s own way.   
- "I am from Tattoine. You´ve probably never heard of that planet."   
- "Oh, no. I´ve been to a lot of worlds. Seen most of them. Tattoine too."   
- "Really?"  
- "Yes. When I was a boy, I vowed to travel to all stars of this galaxy."  
- "And you did. "   
- "Close. "  
- "You must have seen a lot out there."  
- "Mostly the interior of spaceships." And some things I don´t want to remember.  
- "I spent most of my life on a moisture farm. So far."  
- "What are you doing now?" He could see Luke hesitate, searching for a fitting answer.  
- "I work freelance."  
- "A freelance Jedi Knight? Never heard of one before."  
- "You know!"  
- "Well, Yoda and I go a long way back."  
- "Then you are a Jedi too?!"  
- "Not anymore."  
- "Oh. Why did you quit?"  
  
Vader didn´t answer. He was staring out into the distance, a sense of danger flaring in his mind shortly. Something had very nearly gone wrong. "How much longer until we reach nar Shadaa?" Luke would have to wait.  
  
Mara Jade stormed along the huge corridores of the Imperial Palace, her red hair flying wildly behind her. The Emperor had asked her to report immediately after landing her ship and she could not wait to tell him of her uncoverings concerning Jix.   
The huge double doors swung aside and permitted her to enter. The throne room was unlit, but she could make out the Emperor´s sunken form sitting on his throne. Mara stepped forward and bowed deeply. "What news, Emperor´s Hand?" he asked gravely.  
- "Master, I have uncovered the identity of the traitor."   
- "And have you killed the Princess as ordered?"   
- "No, but..." Palpatine cut her short with a wave of an aged hand.  
- "The traitor is Wrenga Jixton, Lord Vader´s agent. I know that already."   
- "But, how?" she sputtered in surprise.   
- "Lord Vader has told me the same."   
- "Lord...Vader?"   
"Yes," the deep resonating voice of the Dark Lord echoed throughout the chamber. Mara could see him now, standing next to the inactivate holoscreen on the wall. "I have made my own inquiries. And since you have not managed to eliminate the princess, I hope you have at least succeeded in killing the traitor." - "Don´t be so harsh, Lord Vader," Palpatine chided his right-hand man playfully, "But still, the question remains," he added, turning his gaze on Mara. She hesitated :"No, I have not succeeded," she answered meekly. "I am displeased with you, Emperor´s Hand. You will remain in your quarters until your services are needed again." Mara bowed deeply and quickly left the room, close to tears. She had risked so much! And now this. To be so humiliated in front of Vader hurt. If she ever got the chance, she would make Jix pay for all this. That was, if Vader didn´t get to him first.  
  
"Lord Vader, you took a foolish risk. You are lucky you weren´t killed in the rebel attack."  
The Dark Lord said nothing. "But now we know that your agent is behind all this. And I must say that my doubts in your loyalty seem wholly unjustified now." Still, no answer. "I imagine you are asking yourself why I ordered Mara Jade to kill your daughter. Very simple. You were missing and I had no way of confirming wether you were dead or maybe had even defected to the Rebels." - "Then this assassination would only have served as a warning? A mere display of mastership?" - "You understand me well, my servant." - "Indeed, I do."Vader bowed sharply and straightened again: "If I may leave now, master. I would like to prepare a small surprise for my agent..." - "Of course, go ahead." When the Dark Lord had left, Palpatine felt elated. The man had swallowed the fake rebel attack whole and though Palpatine hadn´t succeeded in humiliating Vader further, he could be satisfied with the mission´s outcome. He had planned for Vader to land his damaged ship on Sluis Van, where he would have had to admit defeat in front of his troops. Though this had not happened, the Dark Lord had been gravely injured and weakened. And furthermore, he had lost his best agent.  
  
Darth Vader permitted himself a tiny smile. Palpatine had not even realized that he had seen through his plan all along.. Hadn´t he told the old man that only three people would know of his mission? The Emperor probably even now congratulated himself on his own cunning. Hah! Taking that risk had fully paid off for Vader. And faking the doctor´s report had been easy. Palpatine would learn too late that he was as healed as he ever could be. The artificial limbs remained, but his lungs functioned again, allowing him to breathe without any aid.   
After being dropped off at Nar Shadaa he had stolen a ship and come straight to Coruscant. And just in time, it seemed. Mara Jade would pay dearly for laying a hand on his daughter. Very soon. And Palpatine with her.   
  
"Jix!" the comm officer called out on the Liberty´s bridge. "What!" the other shouted back.   
"It´s your Uncle again." Leia nodded at Jix and he left his post by her side, only to find that she was following him to the conference room. When the door had closed behind them he turned to face her. "Leia, I don´t think..." But she just went past him and took the call herself.  
"Jix, tell me again why you let Mara Jade nearly kill my daughter!" An angry voice breathed from the speaker. "I am unhurt, thank you, "Leia answered with a smile. There was a short pause on the other end. Then: "What is the meaning of this?" Jix pushed Leia aside and glared at her: "Nothing, she just remembered everything. So I had to tell her why I was really here and..."   
- "You told her what?"   
- "It´s alright," Leia cut in, "we can work together on this."   
- "You are right, princess, of course."   
- "Please. Call me Leia. Father." That last word was no more than a whisper, but the ensuing pause was decidedly longer than the one before.   
- "There was the chance that you would remember, but I didn´t want to erase all of your memories. I am sure there are a lot you wouldn´t want to lose."   
- "Yes, there are those too. Thank you," she said and Jix saw sudden tears in her eyes.   
- "Uncle Dee, how is everything coming along?" he asked.   
- "All is well, Jix, don´t worry. Just keep going and leave the rest to me."   
- "Alright. What about Mara?"  
- "I´ll take care of her. And if I hear that one of my children is threatened again, despite you being there, I swear I´ll take care of you too."  
- "Understood," Jix answered, grinning broadly, "Good hunting. Jix out."   
He saw Leia smile at him. "What?" - "Oh, nothing," she replied and turned to leave when Han came charging into the room: "Luke is back," he announced, and the trio went to meet their friend.  
  
Luke looked good, Leia thought. She went forward to embrace him and kissed his cheek:  
"I have missed you," she said, smiling, ignoring his startled expression, "How was the training?"  
"Yeah, give Vader a run for his money," Han told his friend and patted Luke´s shoulder, "Come, we got some news for you." Jix and Leia shared a knowing glance and the princess sighed:"Han, this is unnecessary." - "No, it´s not. Friends should be truthful with each other," he answered," And that includes everyone here." - "Why? What happened?" Luke asked, curious. "You´ll see."  
"You are what?" - "Vader´s agent. Do I need to repeat myself again?" Jix was highly annoyed. He didn´t like it at all that Han had insisted on this little talk with the kid. But now they were here, sitting together in Luke´s quarters, only the two of them. The youth pursed his lips thoughtfully. Then his head came up suddenly and for a moment his eyes became the reflections of the morning sky over an arctice sea. "You will send him a message from me." -   
"I won´t." - "Tell him that I will meet with him alone. He´ll know what I mean." Jix nodded slowly, eyes fixed on the man sitting across from him, blonde strands of hair falling down into his face, shadowing cold, piercing blue eyes. "You know," he whispered, barely audible,"You really are your father´s son." He was halfway ou the door, when Luke asked him what he had meant by that. Jix didn´t answer.  
  
It was nearly midnight on Coruscant, but a haunting vision kept Darth Vader awake. Again and again he saw himself tumble from the ledge, falling towards the hot, red, burning lava,   
felt it close around him, eating his flesh and melting into his bones. And the most frightening about this vision was the face of Obi-Wan, as he stood exhausted, bereft of all emotion, and watching his former student and friend die, his aged features transforming ever so slowly into the youthful face of Luke Skywalker.  
The chiming of the comm unit broke into the Dark Lord´s nightmarish vision. "What is it," he demanded harshly and was surprised when Wrenga Jixton answered: "I need to talk to you."  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry, this story is getting longer and longer and right now I don´t have the time to finish it all. So please have patience and give me some feedback, if you like.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A different plan comes to a different en...

  
A different plan finds a different end  
  
  
"I need to talk to you." These words out of Wrenga Jixton´s mouth almost always meant trouble.   
- "Concerning my son?"   
- "How did you know?"   
- "Intuition."   
- "He wants to challenge you."  
- "This does not come as a surprise to me, Jix."  
- "Then why do I tell you?"  
- "I really do not know."  
- "Because he asked me to."  
- "What? Can´t you keep even one secret? I am displeased with your efforts, Jix, I have to tell you that."  
- "And what are you going to do about that challenge?"  
There was a long pause, before the Dark Lord answered.  
- "Tell him to meet me on Eol Sha in five days."   
- "Sure. Care to enlighten me as to what you are planning?"  
- "No."  
- "Just what I thought. Jix out."  
  
Luke Skywalker looked up from the report on Hoth he had been reading, when the door to his quarters slid open, revealing Jix standing there. "Come in," the young man said and stood up from where he had been sitting on the edge of his bed. "What did he say?"   
- "He´ll meet you on Eol Sha. And if I might add: You don´t know what you are doing."   
- "Oh, I do alright. Jix, this is my chance to rid this galaxy of a monster, don´t you see? And if I fail, I will die knowing that I have at least tried it. Unlike you."   
- "Kid, do you know how many Jedi Knights and Masters have fought Vader before? You won´t defeat him."   
- "We shall see."   
  
Jix left with a shake of his head. It was not that he feared for the kid - Vader would never harm him, he knew - it was his foolish self-confidence. A few weeks of Jedi training and Luke thought he could defeat a Dark Lord? In any case, he was in for a nasty surprise.  
  
"Luke, I don´t want you to go," Leia pleaded, but he shook his head. "Jix has tried convincing me to stay too and I´ll tell you the same I did him: It is my duty to challenge Vader. It was him who killed my father." Leia started to say something, but she saw Jix, standing behind Luke, shake his head slightly. Tears sprang to her eyes: "Luke, just be careful," she whispered and watched him go.  
- "Don´t worry, Princess. He won´t be hurt."  
- "I know. But he is acting very strange. He was never one for blind revenge before."  
- "Hey, if he wants to."  
- "Shut up, Han. Don´t tell me you aren´t worried."  
- "I am, your Highnessness, and that´s why I´m going after him."  
- "No, you won´t."  
- "But, you just said..."  
- "He doesn´t need any protection, Han."  
- "What do you mean?"  
- "Nothing. But you are not going too. I need you here."  
  
  
Eol Sha brought back bitter memories. Standing atop one of the rugged black stones dotting the harsh surface with it´s many geysirs and volcanos, Darth Vader let his mind wander back in time.   
He stood facing Obi-Wan again, two pairs of blue eyes reflecting the glare of twin blue blades locked in deadly competition. Cuts and burns decorated both warriors, but Anakin Skywalker was losing. The reason for starting the fight was all but forgotten and this had long become a struggle for survival. Sweat poured down his face, the heat of battle and of the sulphurous gases surrounding them both. He didn´t even dare to blink his eyes, as they stared at each other, waiting. Anakin´s mind was racing: If he wanted to delay his defeat, he´d have to attack now, with all the strength left to him. The problem was that Obi-Wan knew that too.  
A tiny voice in the back of his mind told him that he should never have challenged his former friend, that he was too proud to forgive. But it was too late to turn back now. He feinted left, then jumped over Ob-Wan´s head, cutting at his back as he came back down again. The sudden searing pain across his calves told him that he had misjudged his trajectory. A fatal error. His injured legs were unable to carry his weight and his knees hit the ground hard. Anakin bit his lower lip and let himself fall further to avoid the other´s next stroke. Rolled around and came back up. Obi-Wan´s blue blade rushed at him out of nowhere and Anakin very nearly panicked. As he threw himself backwards the lightsaber brushed his face ever so slightly, making him scream in pain. Then, suddenly, he was airborne and the heat was rushing at him, choking him. He heard someone call his name, terrified. Then it was over. No more Anakin.  
  
Darth Vader heaved a deep sigh. He had chosen this location because it reminded him of his failure, his ultimate fall. Smiling at the irony of his own private joke, he suddenly became aware of the rushing of wind. Turning around he saw Luke´s x-wing touch down a few hundred meters away. The boy must be getting very good. He had never felt him arrive.  
"Luke Skywalker," he greeted the advancing figure, qiuetly savouring the sound of that name.  
"Lord Vader," his son answered curtly. Without any preamble the boy ignited his lightsaber. It´s blue blade seemed like a bad omen to the Dark Lord. "I didn´t call you here to fight you," he told the boy. "But I did," Luke answered through gritted teeth and attacked. Well, he certainly isn´t wasting any time, Vader thought and side-stepped the first clumsy stroke.   
Now I only need to get him to listen.   
  
An hour later Luke was exhausted from chasing the Dark Lord around the rough terrain.  
They were facing each other, standing ten meters or so apart. The boy had his blade lowered and was staring murder at the other man. "This is unfair," he said finally. "Is it?" Vader asked calmly, "Why?" - "You don´t even give me a chance to defeat you in a duel." - "You wouldn´t have a chance, son." - "Really? Then why don´t you prove it? Come on! Your lightsaber!" The Dark Lord looked at his red-faced off-spring, taking in his appearence, the blonde hair matted down with sweat, the heaving chest and the wild blue eyes. He looks just like I must have back then, he realized and slowly put his hand to the handle of his lightsaber. Unclipping it from his belt he saw Luke straighten and tense, raising his blade. And start in shocked surprise, when the Dark Lord threw the weapon to the ground, the clattering of metal on stone the only sound between them. After a long silence Luke asked, incredulous:"You are giving up?"  
Shaking his masked head, the other started walking slowly towards him, a dark shadow come alive. The young Jedi retreated before him, not knowing how to react.   
- "There is something you need to know, young Skywalker. It´s about forgiveness."  
- "Forgiveness?"  
- "The very same."  
- "What about it?"  
- "I came here in peace. Put down your weapon so we can talk in peace too."  
- "No. You only want to trick me!"  
- "Very well," the Dark Lord stopped his advance, "Tell me why you came here."  
- "To kill you, like you killed my father."  
- "Ah, just what I thought. Did you knwo that your father died here? On this very planet?"  
- "Is that why you set up our meeting here?"  
- "To make a point. Your father died because he had not learned forgiveness. I don´t want that fate for you."  
- "Forgive you? Never!"  
- "Then I win."  
  
When Luke´s face paled at hearing these words, his father knew that he had truly learned a lot under Master Yoda´s tutelage. Suddenly determination returned to his son´s eyes again and he deactivated his lightsaber, throwing the handle away, to join the Dark Lord´s on the ground. "Alright," he growled, "Let´s talk." Behind his mask, Darth Vader smiled. I wish Obi-Wan had done the same, he thought briefly, but the sudden gushing of superhot water not two meters away from the young Jedi interrupted his good mood. Fear gripped his heart when he saw Luke turn around in surprise, stumble and slip on the suddenly wet stones, his fall taking him straight towards one of the volcano pits. "LUKE!" Sprinting over to his son, Vader threw himself forward, grabbing Luke´s wrist just in time. But his own momentum carried him further and further, until his legs found purchase on the slippery ledge. His own terrified gaze was fixed on his son´s face, the boy´s eyes wide, the mouth opened to form a scream, but his throat choked by fear. Luke was dangling over the glowing abyss, the heat nearly unbearable. The sight confrontated his father with the fear and the feeling of betrayal he had experienced before plunging into the molten rock all those years ago. It paralyzed him for precious seconds. Only when he felt his body slide forward, his boots losing their hold on the ledge, did the spell break. Eyes grim and lips pressed tightly together, Darth Vader made his choice. Arching his back he threw Luke over aching shoulders, using the Force to carry his son further, into safety. The sudden movement sent the Dark Lord over the edge and on a headlong plunge into the past. He felt the lava close around him and his fall cushioned by it´s thick texture and laughed silently. Using the Force to shield himself on his steady descent to the pit´s bottom his mind was overwhelmed with happiness. Luke was safe. That was all that counted now.  
- "Anakin."  
- "Obi-Wan." The glowing spirit of his old master was smiling.   
- "Are you enjoying yourself?"   
- "Frankly, yes."   
- "You did very well with Luke. Better than I did with you back then."  
- "Glad you agree."  
- "Well, I knew you would turn back in the end."  
- "Did you talk to Yoda?"  
- "Yes."  
- "So you two had all this planned?"  
- "No. Actually our plan was very different. More...final."  
- "I see."  
- "But I am very glad it turned out this way."  
- "Me too. I willl see you on the other side."  
  
The sun was shining brightly into Emperor Palpatine´s private quarters. He was having alight meal and was deeply immersed in reading the most recent report from the front. The Imperial Navy was still the more superior force, but the Rebel Fleet was either getting better or extremely lucky.  
Suddenly he experienced a strange feeling. Like a dark shadow filling his mind with dread. Looking up sharply he frowned and concentrated. There was something familiar about this. Like a deep bond breaking, like the death of part of his own self, like.... Like Vader dying.  
Palpatine felt his scalp tingle. He had had just the same feeling when his first apprentice was killed. Just the same. "Give me Lord Vader´s head comm," he ordered the computer harshly. There was only static. Nothing. No trace of the Dark Lord in the Force. This could not be! Not Vader. Gone.  
  
Leia and Han were bent over the Hoth report, making plans. The Liberty was prepared to leave her and the other ships´ hiding place in deep space and they were only waiting for Luke to rejoin them. "This cave seems big enough to serve as hangar for our fighters. And if we can build stable tunnels between these two, we get a command center and this one for communications. Yes?" Leia looked up, when her comm chimed. "Princess Leia, you asked to be notified, when Commander Skywalker arrived. His x-wing is just coming in." - "Thank you," turning towards Han she smiled, "Let´s go and greet him, shall we?"  
  
They met their friend in the main hangar bay. He was just unloading Artoo from his perch when they arrived. It was Leia who was the first to spot the two lightsabers hanging at his belt. "What happened?" she asked, her voice cold with dread. When he turned to face her she took a step back. His eyes were troubled and he looked deeply hurt. "I...I don´t understand what happened. Vader said my father died on Eol Sha and that he died because he could not forgive. He never ever ignited his own lightsaber. Just...talked. I slipped and fell. He saved my life...." Grabbing his flightsuit Leia was shaking him roughly, hissing: "Where is he?" - "Dead. I think. He fell into the lava pit instead of me. It was..." Jix fist sent him flying to the polished metal floor. "You!" the Corellian shouted, red with anger. "Oh, Luke," Leia whispered and knelt at his side. "What´s wrong?" Han asked, frowning, "Vader is dead. What more could we wish for?" The venomous glares from both Jix and the princess shut him up. "Conference room," Leia ordered grimly.  
  
When Luke and Han were seated at the table and Jix was grimly pacing the floor like a caged animal, Leia began her tale : "On Debelan, I was badly injured when pirates attacked the Imperial troops investigating their base. Vader was with those Imperials, as you know. He healed my injuries and saved my life twice, before we were both captured by the pirates.  
Jix freed me, as you also know, but what you don´t know, and what I myself couldn´t remember until some weeks ago, Vader was with him. Jix is his agent, his best. You know that too. But this you don´t: Darth Vader is really a Jedi Knight who turned to the Dark Side, a man named Anakin Skywalker." - "Skywalker?" Luke´s eyes widened. "Your father, Luke. And mine. This is the short version. Jix has come here on Vader´s behalf to help us, as he himself was helping us, taking a very great risk." - "I don´t believe this." - "You´d better do, Han. I do not lie." Luke had stood up and slowly walked towards the princess: "You are my sister. Leia,   
I ...I don´t know what to say." - "Then say nothing." - "I am sorry." She turned her head away, tears streaming down her face: "It is not your fault, Luke, you didn´t know. But I had hoped..."  
She sighed and took a seat next to Han, who quietly took her in his arms. She welcomed his embrace and leaned against his shoulder, crying openly now. Luke was hugging himself, blue eyes staring into the distance, as if remembering something. "You know," Jix said suddenly, his voice rough, "This is really bad. Were are we supposed to get the fleet information from now? I can´t believe he´s dead. He just can´t die now. I mean, we are nearly there, I know it. But we need him. Who´s supposed to get rid off Palpatine? That kid there? I don´t think so." - "Jix, calm down," Han told him, "We can still make this work." - "Really? How?" - "We´ll find a way." Solo tightened his embrace and kissed Leia´s hair. "You aren´t mad at me?" she asked suddenly, her voice muffled against his shirt. "Why should I? I understand why you kept this secret, although it will take some time to get used to this. Your father? Wow." - "I love you, Han." - "I know."  
  
Two hours later the Skywalker twins were standing alone, facing the viewport in Leia´s quarters. They were holding one another´s hands, sharing their grief in silence. Leia had told her brother everything about their father she knew. About Debelan and the way he cared for her, his strange sense of humor, his determination and the way he always had seemed to be invulnerable and in control. How he always turned to look at the stars when troubled.  
"I can´t belive he´s gone before we had a chance to get to know him," Leia said quietly. Luke only nodded, still immersed in his memories from Eol Sha. "He called my name," he whispered. Kissing Leia´s forehead he took his hands out of her´s and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" - "I want to talk to Jix about...father." - "Do that. But he´s with Needa right now, telling him..." - "Then I´ll wait."  
  
- "Lord Vader is dead?" Captain Needa looked devastated, "This is...unbelievable."   
- "We have to face it nevertheless."   
- "We are done for, you know? Whatever we do now, we don´t know wether we disrupt the flow of his planning. We could lose a lot without the right information."   
- "But we can´t give up."   
- "You are right, Jix. And I already have an idea. Tell the princess that we need to set up a meeting with the people I told her about. That way, we might be able to get part of the Navy on our side."  
  
After some convincing, the Rebel High Command agreed on meeting with Needa´s fellow officers, who were dissatisfied with the Empire´s current situation. The talks took place on Dantooine, and Leia was in charge.  
She was wearing the long flowing robes of an Alderaanian princess, feeling a bit out of place in the company of all these men in shiny boots and dashing uniforms. Leia smiled at them and motioned for them to take their seats. General Dodonna and Captain Needa had accompanied her on this mission and both men wore serious expressions.  
"Gentlemen, let me welcome you on Dantooine. We owe this meeting to Captain Needa and I again want to thank him for his efforts in making this happen," she turned to Needa clapping her hands and was quickly joined by the whole assembly. After the applause had died down, Leia´s face became grave, " There is someone else we should honor today. Someone who in his own way has done a lot to help the rebellion. Lord Vader has died five days ago," she raised her hand to quieten the Imperial officers´astounded murmuring, "Please. Let me explain. He too saw that the Empire could not function this way anymore, that change is needed. He devised a multi-layered strategy to weaken the Empire, working together with an agent of his working undercover for the rebellion. We owe both many victories. Lord Vader´s death came as a surprise to all of us. We are shocked and we grieve for him like we would a friend, although we knew him only as an enemy. But we have to move on. By coming here you have signalled your willingness to help. If you join us, you will be traitors in the eyes of your fellow officers who chose to stay behind. But you will have done the right thing, the only thing that will bring us closer to our common dream: Peace and stability at last." After she had finished there as a short silence, suddenly filled by thundering applause. Leia knew that the talks would be long and strenuous, but the first step had been made. "You did very well," Jan Dodonna told her quietly and Captain Needa squeezed her arm in support, smiling, before he went to join a group of officers, friends of his, she could see. "There is a lot to do, general." - "But I know you will manage."  
After five days of talking a quarter of the Imperial Navy had switched sides.  
General Dodonna and Captain Needa worked together on the mission deployments and their efforts showed some successes. But many battles were lost because they had no way of forseeing what Darth Vader had had planned. Fortunately Needa knew his superior well enough to see through the tactics quickly after the initial firefight. But sometimes that was simply not quick enough. "If some miracle doesn´t happen soon, we´ll lose this war regardless," General Dodonna remarked after a particularly fruitless strategic session.   
  
"Mara Jade," Palpatine whispered. The young agent looked somewhat relived to be finally called into the Emperor´s service again. "Master," she replied, pride shining through her voice.  
"I have a task for you. You will track down Wrenga Jixton and bring him here. If you do not succeed this time I will regretfully have to end your services to the Empire. Is that clear?" - "Yes, master. I will not disappoint you." - "I very much hope so, Mara Jade. I have lost my most valuable agent already. And while you could never replace his services, I still have faith in your abilities. Now go. And, Mara, I think it would be best if you sued some reinforcements this time." The young Hand bowed deeply and left, red-cheeked and humiliated.  
Vader´s death had come as a surprise to everyone. And in the wake of this bad news, the defection of part of the fleet had hit the still reeling Empire like a hammer blow. Palpatine did his best to calm everyone, including himself, but if he could not show some successes soon, the people would lose their fear in the Empire´s power. Where to start? This was threatening to get out of hand and he would do his best to prevent that from happening.  
  
Mara was bent over the cmputer terminal in Lord Vader´s private office. She felt bad about this, coming into a dead man´s house and snooping around in his private files. The Emperor had given her the Dark Lord´s general code and she took it, slightly surprised that her master knew it. But, well, better not to ask.  
They were mostly files on battles, tactics, battle groups, particular officers and, on the other hand, loads of files on ship blueprints and records of technical experiments.  
No sign of Jix. She tried another path and whistled in surprise, when the computer asked her fo another password. Another password? This was it, she kust knew it !But...Activating her commlink, she waited for Palpatine to answer. "What is it?" - "The computer is asking for another password." - "Another password? Well, since we are dealing with very sensitive information here," there was a long pause," Try `Padme´." - "Ok." Mara typed in the five letters and waited, "It worked," she finally announced. "Good. This shouldn´t take long," he broke the connection, leaving his agent staring hard at the screen. How did he know? That was the big question. She had searched the files for about two minutes, when she stumbled over one report that mentioned Wrenga Jixton: It was about a mission to the planet Aridus. Vader had planned this to become a trap for someone called Luke Skywalker. Wait, wasn´t that the rebel who had destroyed the Death Star? Apparently the trap had back-fired, leaving Vader badfly injured. Jixton had rescued him and they had formed a truce. Jix would work for Vader and the Dark Lord would in turn keep the Empire away from Aridus, whose natives had offerd Jix shelter and their friendship after his flight from Kessel. Good. So there was something on that planet he did treasure. An ideal bait. Downloading the file into her data pad, she shut the computer down and left.  
  
"Good work, Emperor´s Hand. You will take a legion with you to Aridus and I am sure the traitor will come to you. Bring him here as soon as you have captured him. And take care."  
Mara nodded and left, striding along the huge corridore, thinking. So, she would lay the trap and hopefully, Jix would walk into it. This should not be too difficult. At least with a legion of stormtroopers by her side she had a chance. Smiling grimly, she rounded a corner and headed for her own quarters.   
  
"Jix!" Leia called after the fuming Corellian as he stormed off the bridge, "Wait!" Sighing deeply she went after him. "Where do you think you are going?" He turned to face her, blue eyes flashing:  
- "Listen, princess, if the Empire thinks they can massacre the people who gave me shelter and their friendship when I really needed it..."   
- "Jix, this is very likely a trap."   
- "I know."   
- "And you are still going?"   
- "I can´t just stand by and let that happen. I know the fleet is committed elsewhere, so I´ll do this on my own."  
- "At least ask Hand and Chewie if they are willing to come along. I mean, how are you going to get there anyway?"  
- "You are right. I´ll ask them. And when all this is over I swear I´ll take some flying lessons. Will you be okay?"  
- "Of course."  
- "You know, Leia, I didn´t mean to tell you this, but you are much like your father. Leadership comes natural to you. And you have a strong will and determination."  
- "Thank you, Jix. I feel honored."  
- "You should."  
  
The next morning Han and Chewie were already waiting for their passenger.  
- "Aridus suicide commando all on board," Han announced solemnly.   
- "Han, Chewie, I really appreciate your help."   
- "No problem, brother. By the way: Luke´s coming too."   
- "What? Does Leia know?"   
- "Sure she does. Now let´s get going.  
  
The Millenium Falcon was pretty crowded with the four of them on board. Han and Chewie took their usual places, while Luke and Jix strapped into the passenger seats. The lift-off was smooth and soon the freighter was heading into space.   
"So, how are these chubbits?" Han asked, once they were in hyperspace.   
"They are small reptoids, pretty stocky build. They don´t have much technology. And they are really friendly." - "Sounds good. So they won´t be able to help us, eh?" - "Exactly." They were silent for a while. "Anyone want to play some holochess?" Luke asked suddenly, and Chewie agreed. The two of them vanished into the rec room, leaving the two Corellians alone.   
"Jix, I hate to tell you this, but we don´t stand a chance against the Imps on Aridus." - "You´ve never really seen me fight, Solo. Just wait and see." - "O.k. From a distance, if you don´t mind."  
  
Aridus greeted them with a red and green display of laser fire from two Imperial star destroyers. "I think now we can be sure it is a trap," Han remarked through gritted teeth. "Just keep flying," Jix answered.  
The Falcon was weaving it´s way through the net of TIE fighters, with Luke and Jix manning the guns, shooting down everyone who came too close. "Head for the mountains," Jix told Han over intercomm and the freighter swerved to the left, dipping low into the planet´s atmosphere. Maneuvering through the gorges in the high mountains, the ship quickly left it´s pursuers behind and finally Han set the Falcon down in the shadow of a valley grove. Jix commented the whole ride by racing down the ramp and throwing himself to his knees, touching the dry grass with both hands. "Hey, it wasn´t that bad!" Han called indignantly to Luke´s and Chewie´s roaring laughter. Standing up again Jix shook himself: "It was bad enough. But now we are here. Let´s conceal the ship and snoop around. Maybe we can even find the Imperial camp today." - "Sure. Let´s do that. Couldn´t we at least wait for nightfall?" - "No." - "Whatever you say."  
  
Mara Jade was scanning the plains with her binoculars. She could just make out the troopers deployed as sentinels. In the camp itself, the captured chubbits were quietly jabbering at each other, clearly agitated. Did they know help was coming? Perhaps they could sense it in some way. The report on the arrival of a freighter in the system had been reported half an hour ago. Knowing Jix, he wouldn´t waste any time. They had to be prepared for tonight.  
"Seargeant!" she called. "Yes, ma`am." - "Put your troops on red alert. I don´t want to make this too easy for them." - "With all due respect, but we outnumber them at least twenty to one." - "Odds don´t interest me, sergeant, only success." She was nervous and she hated herself for it. Jix was very good, she knew. He had once single-handedly taken out a whole Imperial fortress.   
  
"You have what?" - "Well, it was the only way to capture that guy." - "But, a whole Imperial fortress..." - "Look who´s talking. As I recall your father has done some similar things too."  
Luke shook his head. They were all seated around the holochess table in the rec room and outside night was falling. "Will we survive this?" - "You really have an optimistic outlook on life, kid." - "No, seriously. I have never fought so many troops before," Jix watched Luke´s hand wander unconsciously towards the two lightsabers at his belt. He had been training with a remote control during the whole flight and both Han and Jix agreed that he was getting really good. "If we don´t survive it doesn´t matter," Jix answered finally," Now stop worrying. We are leaving in an hour."  
  
The four of them were marching single-file, with Jix in the lead. While the high grass concealed them well enough, Jix knew that if the Imps had heat sensors, they were already doomed. Well, it was too late to turn back now.  
In the distance they could make out the camp lights and Jix motioned his little group to fan out in search of the sentinels. He himself stayed on course, straight towards the camp. It was not long until he encountered the first trooper. The man was clearly nervous. And he never saw Jix come. Straightening again from the soldier´s corpse, Jix took the man`s blaster rifle and slung it over his shoulder. With a cat-like grace he stalked forward, eyes and ears straining. There was no sound from either side of him, so he assumed that the others were getting along too. For a moment he saw Chewie´s bulk flash in the high grass and he smiled to himself. What a ragtag company they were. But then he noticed something else and quickly rushed to the wookie´s side. "Watch out, there are motion detectors fifteen meters ahead," Jix hissed and went on in search of Luke and Han. After having warned them all, he and Han crawled forward, disabling the sensors one by one. That done, they continued their silent advance.   
Once inside the first perimeter, the group split up. While Luke and Chewie would distract the troopers´ attention, the two Corellians would go into the heart of the camp to get the chubbits out. It was an obvious strategy, but Jix had learned from Vader that the obvious approach often wasn´t expected by the enemy.  
  
When the sound of blaster fire rang out from the opposite side of the camp, Han and Jix moved in. Both trained soldiers and, more important, schooled survivors, they were gliding forward almost noiselessly, striking down opponents or using knives, until the use of blasters had become inevitable. Half of the camp had been cleared when they arrived in the big space where the captured chubbits were huddled together. Jix shot the two soldiers guarding the prisoners and shouted at the chubbits in their own language, ordering them to run for their lifes. They had to only be told once. Then all hell broke lose as more and more stormtroopers joined the fray. Jix saw Luke´s blue lightsaber flash wildly amidst white-uniformed soldiers, but the boy seemed to be doing alright. Then, suddenly, Mara Jade appeared out of nowhere. her red hair flying, she was charging at Jix, rolled under his fire and came up again, blaster aimed at someone behind Jix. Gripped by a sudden bad feeling Jix risked a look around and saw Han fall to his knees, face contorted in pain. Chewie almost immediately rushed to his fallen friend´s side. No! Don´t break up now, Jix thought frantically, concentrating yet again on the Emperor´s Hand. But she only flashed him a toothy smile and vanished again. "Luke!" he screamed, "Get Han and Chewie out!" The boy nodded at him and swept his blade through three troopers at once. Sommersaulting over the rest he held one palm out towards them and sent them flying to the ground. The chubbits were safe and the kid would take care of the others. Now it was at Jix to cover their escape.  
He dropped the rifle and took the smaller blasters out of their holsters instead, rolling and twisting to avoid the laser beams aimed at him. Taking aim again and again he was wading through the stormtroopers, oblivious of his own danger. Darth Vader had once remarked that the word fear did not register in Jix vocabulary. And he had answered that he might as well be afraid of death.   
When Mara came up at his side again he kicked her down, for one second faltering and she used that second well, her blaster stunning him instantly. When he dropped to the floor, unable to move one muscle or even close his eyes, she picked herself up again and smiled.   
"We meet again, traitor." Jix thought something rude and she laughed: "Now let´s get you back to Coruscant."  
  
"Move!" Luke shouted at Chewie, who was carrying Han up the Falcon´s lowered ramp. Stormtroopers hot on their trail and blaster shots raining against the hull, Luke brought the ship systems online and the shields up. "Chewie! I need you here," he called over his shoulder to where the wookie was settling the wounded Corellian into a bunk. He roared something back. "No, we can´t help Jix now. Don´t worry, he can take care of himself." Then finally the Falcon lifted off and made their escape into hyperspace. "Look at that, they aren´t even shooting at us," Luke remarked as they passed the star destroyers. Chewie gestured towards the planet and growled a statement. "Yeah, you´re right. They probably already got what they wanted."  
  
The Millenium Falcon touched down on Dagobah after long hours of flight and worry. It took very careful flying to get the freighter down on the swampy ground, but Luke managed it in the end with Chewie´s help. Lowering the ramp he ran out into the dank evening air and called for Master Yoda. Getting no answer, the young Jedi raced through the undergrowth, finally finding the master in his house. "Master Yoda! Please, I need your help." - "My help?" - "A friend, he´s been terribly wounded." Yoda regarded his student for a long time, before answering: "Take me to your friend."   
Soon Chewie and Luke were hovering in the doorway to the cabin where Yoda was standing on the bunk´s edge, his hands laid on Han´s hot forehead, his eyes closed. Long minutes passed before the old master took his hands away and hopped to the floor. Chewie immediately rushed to his friend´s side, cooing mournfully at him. Suddenly Solo´s eyelids fluttered open. His eyes still looked a bit feverish but he seemed well enough. "Chewie," he whispered, "Did we win?"  
  
Hours later, after having told Han what had happened on Aridus and of their narrow escape, Luke joined Yoda in his house for dinner. Chewie had insisted on staying with Han and the Falcon. It was a quiet meal. Yoda didn´t say much and somehow Luke thought he expected him to talk. About his father, no doubt. But Luke did not want to talk and so he left early, feeling a bit bad about not trusting the old master with his fears and hopes.  
  
Yoda watched him go, a silent shadow in the night. "I never believed it would end like this,"  
Obi-Wan Kenobi said, slowly appearing next to Yoda, his robes shimmering in a blue light.   
"Over this is not," the old Jedi Master told him and sought the eyes of the third to join them. "Why not talk to your son? Need you he does." Anakin Skywalker shook his head slightly, but they could see that he wanted nothing else: "He doesn´t need me now. None of them does. They will have to choose their own way. Like I chose mine." - "You chose well, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him and felt his heart ache at the sad smile his friend gave him: "Did I really?" - "You saved your son´s life." - "True. And it was worth everything I had. It wasn´t much, but still.. ." - "You gave him your life and that was enough." Having said those words, Obi-Wan faded away slowly, leaving Yoda and Anakin alone. The Jedi Master didn´t meet the other´s eyes, but he clearly was thinking hard about what to say: "Think that this fate you not have deserved I do, Skywalker. Too easy on you it was in the end. But the will of the Force I do not question," bent over his walking stick he turned around and walked back into his house, dousing the lights.   
Above Dagobah the stars gleamed brilliantly and a lone Jedi stood watching them for a long time, before he too vanished into the night.  
  
When Leia Organa finally slipped into her bedroom after an exhausting day of plotting and planning, with few successes to lighten up the long hours of hard work, she was too tired to be surprised, when she noticed a tall man standing next to her wardrobe. His body was all washed-out, like a holoimage. But the smile on his face seemed real enough. "Father!" she sighed, dropping down on the edge of her bed, "I thought you were dead!" - "Really? I can´t imagine why," he replied drily. Leia smiled at him: "Whishful thinking?" Now he was really laughing and his daughter´s heart leapt higher, when he did. She had missed his company, his voice and his smile:  
- "You saved Luke´s life."   
- "He was asking for it. Tell him to be more careful next time."  
- "I will. But what about you? You died for him..."  
- "I got my freedom back, Leia. And although Master Yoda thinks differently, I think I have deserved that much at least. But let us not talk about me. You are doing so well, daughter. I am proud of you."  
- "Thank you. But, perhaps you can help me..."  
- "You do not need my help. Not now."  
- "But..."  
- "I must be going."  
- "No, please, don´t."  
- "I will be back, don´t worry. I love you, Leia."  
- "I love you too."  
  
Leia watched his smiling image fade away, until there was only darkness. Then she finally went to bed, but lay awake for some time, wondering how everything could have bee so much different. Her comm woke her only three hours later. "What is it?" she asked muzzily. "Leia?" Luke´s voice sounded slightly worried. "Luke! Where are you?" - "Actually I am right in front of your door." - "Is Han with you?" - "No, he´s in the medical ward." - "Come in," she told hima nd activated the door. He rushed into her bedroom only seconds later, blushing slightly. His hair was disheveled and his eyes tired. "What happened?" - "It was a trap." - "But you knew that beforehand." - "I know. Han was injured and Jix covered our escape. I fear the Imps have got him now." Leia nodded slowly: " Bad news. But we can´t help him now. We have other things to worry about. And besides, I´m sure he can get himself out of this."  
  
When Wrenga Jixton could move again, he found his wrists shackled to the metal wall of a holding cell. By the sounds of the ship he could tell that they already were in hyperspace, heading for Coruscant. He sighed. Well, Luke, Han and Chewie probably had made it and now that Mara had got what she came for the chubbits very likely were safe too. This wasn´t too bad. He had been taken prisoner before and managed to escape. With some luck this time would not be any different.  
The door slid open to reveal Mara Jade, grinning happily. "Are you comfortable?" she asked sweetly and stepped into the cell, the door closing behind her. "Sure. It´s not what I had planned for my vacation, but it´s alright." She shook her head: "I hope you won´t try to pull that clever number on the Emperor." - "Oh, no. I would never want to offend his Highness," Jix told her wrily. He saw her flinch and immediately knew what was going on. "Guess he wasn´t best pleased that you beached your assignments on the first try, right? You see, someone who knew him pretty well once told me that Palpatine is like a leech: He takes everything from you and still expects you to function. And when he´s done with you, you´re history." - "Lord Vader said that?" - "Among other things, yes." Mara stared hard at him and turned around, leaving without a comment. Something must be bothering her. But what? If he could find out, he might be able to exploit that weakness. But Mara didn´t come back.  
When they reached Coruscant, Jix was transferred to the Imperial Palace´s prison complex under a tight guard. His reputation seemed to have preceeded him and the outlay of his cell spoke volumes. Polished metal walls eight meters high, with the entrance six meters above the floor. Jix did his best to drop elegantly into the cold room when they pushed him over the edge of the gangway reaching three meters into the open space. Straightening again he took in his bleak cell, already measuring it up for a possible escape. And found it´s one weakness almost immediately. Suppressing a smile he walked towards one of the walls and sat down, closing his eyes.  
  
It wasn´t long until the Emperor paid him a visit personally. For once remembering protocol, Jix stood up from where he had still been sitting and nodded at the old man. "Your majesty," he acknowledged him and Palpatine smiled.  
- "I see you are feeling right at home, Wrenga Jixton."  
- "It´s a bit spartan, but hey, you can´t have everything."  
- "Indeed. Tell me of Lord Vader´s death."  
- "Apparently he fell into a volcano pit when he fought that Skywalker kid."  
- "Skywalker. Do you know him well?"  
- "Can´t say I do. You don´t seem to be overtly depressed at Vader´s death."  
- "He survived something like this before."  
- "Really? Well, if he hasn´t come knocking at your door by now I guess he really must be dead, don´t you think?"  
- "You may be right."  
- "May? We are talking a pit of lava here. Noone can survive that."  
- "Perhaps I shall see if you could."  
- "Is that a threat or a promise?"  
- "Both."  
- "Sorry, but it doesn´t work."  
- "What does not work?"  
- "Trying to intimidate me. You know Lord Vader, and I have worked for him some time."  
- "I see. So you think that you fear nothing and noone?"  
- "I think that for the load of questions you are asking you are not getting many answers."  
- "You are right. But that will change, believe me."  
- "I´ll try."  
  
Jix just knew he had a knack for making enemies in high places, but maybe this time he had gone too far. When Palpatine had left, an amused smile on his black lips, Jix waited a bit longer, then set to work.  
  
Mara Jade was standing in the doorway to Lord Vader´s office feeling like a traitor. The last time she had been here she had planned a trap for Jix in the name of the Emperor, but tonight noone knew of her being here. She carried her data pad to the black computer and set it down next to the monitor. Activating the machine she waited and typed in the firts password.  
Then the second. She selected the first file and read. A frown on her face, she finished the report on Yavin 4 and continued to read the next file. And the next, and the one after that.  
When day was finally dawning, Mara leaned back in her seat, exhausted. So. Lord Vader had been the traitor all along. And Palpatine had had his suspicions, she knew. Having read the Dark Lord´s private files she now understood very clearly what Jix had meant aboard the star destroyer. She understood why Vader could do nothing but betray his master. For the same reasons she would betray him too. Quickly connecting her data pad to Vader´s computer, she started downloading the secret files.   
  
Emperor Palpatine frowned when a certain alarm rang through his quarters in the early morning hours. So, someone was downloading Vader´s files. Now he only needed to trace the connection... He was a bit surprised when he realized that whoever it was was using Vader´s personal computer. Calling the Royal Guard immediately he ordered them to surround the Dark Lord´s castle. But if it really was Vader himself, the guards would not be able to hold him there for long. + Are you certain you want to delete these files? + the computer asked suddenly. What!? Palpatine´s mouth dropped open when all those precious files were being deleted in front of his very eyes. He tried in vain to stop the inevitable, but he was too late. Someone else must have hacked into Vader´s computer and deleted the secret files. But who? And, more important, from where?   
  
Mara Jade was ready to leave when she noticed the message flashing on the screen. +Are you certain you want to delete these files?+ She frowned. And then the computer started deleting in earnest. Mara realized instantly that someone else had been using the computer at the same time she did. This was most unwelcome. But she had no time to wonder, she had to leave really fast. This would not go unnoticed. Racing out of the office and down the deserted corridore she could hear the guards running to meet her instantly. She rounded a corner instinctively and ran straight into a wall. Wich turned out to be Wrenga Jixton. "Jix! How...,"he pressed a hand to her mouth and dragged her into one af the adjoining rooms. "Shhh. Are you crazy?" he whispered, "But I can see that I got you thinking." - "Jix, I..." - "No time, Jade. We gotta go now."  
They made it to one of Coruscant´s many spaceports without difficulty. "Time to say goodbye," Jix told Mara coldly and turned around, starting to walk away. "Wait!" she called, but he had already vanished in the crowd. Mara just shrugged. Well, he was her only connection to the rebels and she was sure that they at least would welcome the information she could offer them, even if Jix did not. She was almost certain that he wouldn´t want to be found right now, but that didn´t matter. Right now getting away from Coruscant was top priority. Afterwards she could always track him down somehow.   
  
Nar Shadaa was just as she remembered: Dirty, dark and dangerous. Walking the vertical city in search for a decent associate, Mara had visited at least three bars so far. The number of males who had tried chatting her up! She was very annoyed. But unfortunately the smuggler´s moon was the best place to find what she needed.  
  
A garish, green sign caught her eye. Sighing, she walked up to the door and entered. The bar was a low room, dimly lit, just like every other bar in Nar Shadaa. Pushing her way towards the counter, Mara ordered a glass of water. The bartender gave her a look, but said nothing, after meeting her emerald gaze. When he turned away to prepare her drink, Mara´s eyed the occupants of the bar. All species assembled here were either known for being good hunters or good liars. She smiled to herself. Prejudices!   
Then one man caught her attention. He was sitting all by himself, lounging nonchalantly in his chair with his back to the wall. His face was shrouded in shadows, but she could make out intense blue eyes and long scars decorating his pale cheeks. Grabbing her glass out of the bartender´s hands and throwing him the credits for the drink, she went over so sit at the stranger´s table. He regarded her calmy underneath half-closed eyes and a faint smile appeared on his lips. "You out for hire?" Mara asked bluntly, finding that the best approach to talking with his kind of people. His soft laugh surprised her: "What do you have in mind?" Mara stared at him, not sure how to interpret his remark.   
- "I need to find someone."   
- "Ah. Who is it?"   
- "A man."   
- "Really? And he is so dangerous that you cannot take on him alone?"   
- "Are you making fun of me?"   
- "Not at all. Apperances can be misleading. And I make a point of never underestimating anyone."  
- "Then how did you come by these scars?"  
- "Wisdom comes with age, young one."  
- "Then I guess you are old enough for me. What is your name?"  
- "You can call me Anakin."  
- "And I am Mara."  
He nodded with a smile: "Tell me more about that man you are hunting."  
  
"Look, Tendo, I need that converter now. My party is leaving in an hour and I don´t want to miss the ride." The dealer growled something at him. "Tomorrow? I don´t have the time. If you know another dealer who..." Wrenga Jixton´s head came around when a Chadra Fan came whistling around the corner. "An Imperial star destroyer? Here?" he asked and shook his head. Nar Shadaaa usually was never bothered by Imperial raids. The Imps must be really getting nervous. He would have to go and warn the rebel team still on a spare parts shopping spree. "Sorry, Tendo, have to go." Jix quickened his pace once he was out of the dealer´s view. Let´s see. Last I heard they were on level A.   
  
A turbolift took him down two levels and deposited him in a pretty deserted corridore. Looking around, he quickly spotted one of the team, Grun, a Gammorrean female. She was standing at a stall, seemingly deeply in conversation with the dealer. Jix walked up to her, tapping her massive shoulder: "Grun, we have to go," he told her quietly. "Hello, Jix," the dealer said with a smile and pointed her blaster at his chest. "Mara! What the..." - "Good idea waiting here," she adressed someone standing behind the Corellian. "This is the best place to get spare parts," a male voice answered and Jix slowly turned around to face the newcomer.   
The stranger stood head and shoulders taller than himself and Jix found his intense, knowing eyes the most intriguing feature of his face, except for the scars. Dressed in a black tunic over black pants, he stood there smiling down at the other man and Jix knew that whatever he tried, he would never make it. There was something about that man, something familiar. "Jix," Mara got his attention again," I only want to talk. Let´s walk together. Somewhere private." She vaulted the stall´s counter and holstered her blaster. Jix couldn´t help noticing that her companion bore no weapon at all. "Alright," he said finally and started walking down the corridore towards the next hangar bay. Grun, who had wisely stayed out of this, followed in a short distance, with the strange man betweeen her and the other two. Mara and Jix were walking side by side and he could see that she was nervous. "Jix, you were right. About Palpatine, I mean. I...he gave me the codes to Vader´s personal files and I did some research. Don´t look at me like that! I´ve downloaded his files. They should help your friends win this war." - "Are you coming with us?" - "I don´t know," she answered," I have nowhere to go and Palpatine..." - "Yeah, he won´t be pleased." Suddenly Mara stopped. Then Jix heard it too. The typical sound of stormtrooper boots marching on metal. "They are coming here," Mara whispered and turned in search for a suitable hiding place. "Too late," Jix hissed through gritted teeth, when the first white-clad soldiers rounded the corner and came straight towards them. And marched past the rebels without ever taking any notice of them. When both Mara and Jix turned around in surprise, they found their view blocked by the tall man standing there with a faint smile on his lips.   
He motioned for them to move forward and followed. They walked in silence for a long time, until they finally reached the hangar bay, where the rest of the rebel team was already waiting. Then he turned to leave. "Wait!"Mara called, "You are a Jedi Knight, am I right?" He simply nodded, threw a hard glance at Jix and left for good. "Who the hell was that?" Jix asked when they boarded the unmarked rebel freighter together. "His name is Anakin, that´s all I know," she answered.   
Anakin? Jix felt his blood run cold. He knew of only one Jedi Knight named Anakin. Wow. How did he pull that one off? Wait ´til I tell Leia and the kid.   
  
When the rebel freighter touched down in one of the Liberty´s hangar bays, jix went straight to the bridge, where he found Leia deep in conversation with captain Needa. "Jix, you´re back," she said with a smile. He had arrived back froom Coruscant two weeks ago, to his friends´delight, and wasted no time. From then on he had been around constantly, trying to quicken the pace of the rebellion´s progress by sheer force of will.  
- "Yeah, I´m back. And I brought someone with me."  
- "Who?"  
- "Mara Jade."  
- "Her? Why?"  
- "She´s got some information that might be helpful. And I got some other news too."  
- "Good news, I hope."  
- "You bet it is good. Where is Luke?"  
- "Working on the Falcon with Han. Why?"  
- "It concerns the two of you."  
  
When Luke and Leia had finally joined Jix in his quarters, he was fairly beaming at them.  
"I met a Jedi Knight on Nar Shadaa," he began, hardly able to contain himself, but he wanted to make this dramatic. Luke frowned at him: "A Jedi Knight? Who was it?" - "Well, he is pretty tall, dresses in black and he´s got blue eyes. Oh yes. And a few scars." - "Purple scars? Across his cheeks?" - "Yep." Leia screamed with joy, hugging her brother fiercely. "He´s alive! I knew it, I just knew!" Now Luke was grinning too: "Oh man. He must have really enjoyed the ride to Nar Shadaa with me." - "He really likes to play tricks on people," Jix explained. "Yes," Leia agreed smiling, having realized that his ghost appearance had been nothing more than the vanishing trick he had pulled on the pirates on Debelan," But where is he now?"  
  
Emperor Palpatine was fuming. Not only was Vader very probably dead and part of the fleet had joined the rebels´ side, but now Mara Jade and Wrenga Jixton had vanished too.  
People were laughing at him behind his back, he just knew. He had not planned for this to happen, not at all. And he really, really hated not being in control of events.  
  
When the double doors to the throne room ponderously opened, he was in no good mood. "This had better be important," he hissed at the newcomer. And stared.   
Darth Vader stood tall and forbidding, his armour gleaming in the dim light of the huge chamber. He walked forward with measured steps and Palpatine retreated before his silent approach towards his throne. He climbed into it´s secure embrace and turned to face the sinister Dark Lord again. "Welcome back, Lord Vader," he quavered, unable to hide his fear. Vader didn´t answer. He stopped at the foot of the stairs leading up the the throne and slowly raised his head to look at the Emperor. "Darth Vader is no more," the apparition intoned solemnly and the illusion vanished, "Your majesty," Anakin Skywalker added from where he stood next to the throne. His smile didn´t touch his blue eyes as he gazed coldly down on the frightened monarch. "You are dead!" Palpatine screeched, suddenly furious and raised his hands, ready to strike the Jedi Knight down where he stood with the power of the Dark Side.   
But Anakin merely stepped around to directly face him. Their eyes locked and Palpatine saw his own death shining as bright as the twin suns of Tattoine from the other´s gaze. "It is time for you to finally leave," Skywalker told him and this time his smile was most sincere. The light of the Force shot forward, engulfing a howling Emperor in it´s heat and glare, until nothing remained of his darkness.  
  
"Jix!" The Corellian looked up to face the comm officer grinning at him from where he sat on the Liberty´s bridge, "Guess who." Jix face lit up and he turned towards the exit only to see that Luke and Leia had already beat him there. Sighing, he followed the Skywalker twins to the conference room.  
When he entered, Leia was already talking into the comm:  
- "I ´m so glad you are well."  
- "Never felt any better," `Uncle Dee´answered.  
- "Where are you?"   
- "On Naboo. I´ll ghive you the coordinates in a minute if you promise to get everyone here as fast as you can. Is Jix with you?"  
- "I am here."  
- "Good. Then I am looking forward to see you all again."  
  
When the Millenium Falcon finally touched down at the edge of the Naboo swamp, Leia rewarded Han with a quick kiss for his excellent flying and bounded down the already lowered ramp to join her brother on the soft grass. With the rest of their little team gathering around, Mara included, they stood and waited. Leia was facing the gently rolling hills and knew what would be coming. They didn´t have to wait long.   
Backlit by the Naboo sun, Anakin Skywalker appeared like a shadow on the crest of the hill opposite the little group. His steps were measured and graceful as he came to meet them, and when he was close enough, Leia could see the smile on his scarred face. She ran towards him, throwing her arms around his waist, surprised at how hard he felt when she squeezed him affectionately, and put her left cheek on his chest. He stroked her head once, then held her at arm´s length, smiling. "Our plan has worked," he told them all quietly, pride shining through his voice, "But there is still a lot to do."  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Special thanks to Kee and Redone for their help and input. You two made sure that I simply had to finish this story as fast as I could.:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
